


Small Bump

by mymermaidstory



Series: Fear Of The Water [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Angst, Antichrist Daddy Michael, Basically just a shitload of stuff dealing with the reproductive process, Blood and Gore, Childbirth, Consensual Somnophilia, Denial of Feelings, Enhanced Pregnancy, Enhanced meaning like it's Michael's baby, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father Michael - Freeform, Impregnation, Jealous Michael, Just as much angst as the first one, Lucy Ratsch, Lucy is back y'all!, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Smut, Stillbirth, The Sanctuary, What did you expect when the baby daddy is the antichrist, daddy!michael, smut for days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymermaidstory/pseuds/mymermaidstory
Summary: After Michael and Lucy made it out of the bloodbath that was Outpost 3, they both thought The Sanctuary would be a brand new chapter in their lives. They believed they could be happy there and raise a family to oversee the new world as it blossomed around them. Unfortunately, it seemed life had other plans as it continued to deny them the family they so desired. With both of their hearts in shambles, can these soulmates bring new life into the world Michael destroyed?(This is the sequel to my fic "In All My Dreams I Drown"! In order to really understand this one, it's a good idea to read that one first!)





	1. The Unborn

“No… Please no….” Lucy begged as she sat on the toilet, pain tearing through her in waves. This was the fourth time since she and Michael had arrived at the Sanctuary… The fourth time she’d realized she was having a miscarriage. Lucy had woken up alone in their bed, as Michael had been called away for a meeting, when the pain first started. She was only 13 weeks, which was still very early, however she had already fallen in love with their child. But when she realized there was blood staining the sheets underneath her, Lucy couldn’t stop herself from crying. She’d managed to make it to the toilet, pulling down her underwear and nearly vomiting from the amount of blood she saw. Lucy just sobbed into her hands, hoping and praying desperately that the pain would stop… that her baby would live.

But this was now the fourth time her prayers went unanswered.

Lucy sat alone in the bathroom for about five minutes until she heard Michael run into their bedroom. He felt his blood run cold when he saw the blood soaked sheets and the small trail of blood she’d left that led to the bathroom. Lucy had locked the door behind her, not wanting Michael to find her and think she was a failure yet again. However, she had completely forgotten about his abilities and he easily unlocked the door. Tears filled his eyes as he looked upon his soulmate, broken and in pain on the toilet.

“My Precious Starlight…” Michael breathed and Lucy sobbed again, her entire body trembling as he knelt down beside her.

“There’s so much blood… Why is there always so much blood?” She whimpered, crying out as another pain gripped her stomach. Michael let out a heavy sigh before putting his hand on her abdomen, desperate to find the heartbeat he’d sensed earlier that day. Sadly, he felt nothing and let out a sob himself.

“I’m so sorry, my love.” He whispered as he used his magic to stop the bleeding and expel whatever was left inside her completely painlessly. Lucy collapsed in tears into his arms, her hands tangled in his hair as she was absolutely devastated.

“Why can’t I do it? Why can’t I do the one thing women are biologically supposed to do?!” She whimpered, “What’s wrong with me?! Why does my body always reject them?! I let myself love them so much only to have them stolen from me!” She continued to sob and Michael just held her close.

“It’s not your fault. Lucinda, I promise you, none of them were ever your fault.” He said, taking her head in his hands and forcing her to look at him.

“Not even Tristan? Are you sure he wasn’t my fault?” Lucy spat, remembering the first child that she’d lost. She’d managed to carry Tristan to 24 weeks. They’d felt him move and Lucy knew he would’ve been just like his father.

However, when she suddenly went into labor one night, it became clear that Tristan was a bit too much like his father. Death consumed the infant just like it followed Michael wherever it went. He was born dead, his long umbilical cord wrapped around his neck four times. Their son would never open his eyes and the fact that his cord was wrapped around his neck had Lucy convinced it was her fault. She thought that because she had moved so much in an attempt to help out around the Sanctuary, her excess movement had resulted in her son’s strangulation. Michael had repeatedly told her that she wasn’t to blame, but she never believed him.

“Tristan was never your fault. None of them were! Please believe me, you never did anything to cause this.” Michael tried to reassure her as he kissed her forehead, “C’mon… Let me clean you up. Let me take care of you.” Slowly, Michael helped Lucy off the toilet, forcing her to look at him since he didn’t want her to see what remained of their baby in the toilet bowl beneath her. He helped her into the bathtub once the water was warm enough, placing kisses to her hands and shoulders as did his best to soothe her.

As he helped her, Michael was fighting an internal battle as he kept blaming himself for the miscarriages. He was the Antichrist after all. He’d ended the world. He killed billions of innocent people and now the universe was punishing him by killing all his children. He washed the blood off Lucy’s body all while hating himself down to the core. He knew how much a baby meant to her. They’d talked about starting a family as soon as they got to the Sanctuary and Lucy was always onboard to be a mother. She’d wanted kids ever since she was a child, and the idea of having Michael’s children only made her want that future even more. But Tristan’s stillbirth followed by the three miscarriages had left her completely disheartened.

And it left Michael destroyed inside.

Since he was so consumed with guilt, as he blamed himself for all of them, he was willing to stop trying for a family all together. He hated the fact that it was his doing that she was in pain. Every painful miscarriage was because he couldn’t keep his dick in his pants. If he was causing the problem, he was completely willing to stop having sex as long as she needed.

The rest of the day was a complete blur for Lucy. Michael finished cleaning her up and used his magic to fix the sheets all while Lucy was sitting on the couch, hugging her knees. Once he’d cleaned the bed, both of them crawled under the covers. Lucy couldn’t stop the tears after he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she mourned the loss of their baby. Michael was crying as well, just much quieter than his lover. His face was buried in her hair as he struggled to understand why the universe was purposefully taking their children from them. Lucy finally fell asleep after a while, holding Michael’s hands that were pressed against her body. The two of them stayed like that for the entire night as well as the whole next day. Lucy didn’t want to move and Michael only separated himself from her to get them some food and use the bathroom. He was sad to admit that he was completely used to that routine by that time. It would take a while, but Lucy would eventually recover. He knew what he had to do to keep her healthy and safe. Michael continued this cycle of holding her and feeding her until he had an important meeting with the Cooperative almost a week later.

“Lucinda…” Michael murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed where Lucy was reading a book, “I shouldn’t be gone for too long ok? If you have an emergency, just tell me in your mind and I’ll come running.” He said with a smile and Lucy gave him a weak smile in return.

“I’ll be ok here. You go be the big bad Antichrist that you are.” She smirked and Michael laughed, kissing her on the forehead before leaving the room. Even though the wound was still fresh in her heart, Lucy knew she couldn’t wallow in sadness forever. She’d done the same thing the last three times and she was starting to hate herself for it. She needed some fresh air to clear her mind. Slipping on her fluffy bathrobe over her pajamas, Lucy left their room and started walking down the winding hallways of the main compound. However, it took all of her strength not to burst into tears when she passed a group of her neighbors. Each of the five women in the group were pregnant in different stages of their pregnancies. They were all giggling about baby stuff, their obnoxiously joyful tones making Lucy nauseous. She kept her mismatched gaze to the floor as she walked by them, turning a few more corners before opening the door to the indoor garden. Sunlight streamed in from above, the plants and flowers glistening so brightly that it hurt Lucy’s eyes. She ignored the light though as she started following the walkway inside the garden. The windows were open and Lucy took in a shaky breath of the fresh air, sitting down on one of the benches along the path. It was then that a pair of blue butterflies fluttered past her and landed on a nearby flower bush. Lucy couldn’t help but imagine that they might’ve been two of her lost children. After all, she’d always believed in reincarnation, so if her children came back to her as butterflies, she was content with that.

“Beautiful day today, isn’t it?” A voice spoke up and Lucy opened her eyes, looking up and meeting the beautiful face of Melanie Sully. Melanie was one of Lucy’s closest friends at the Sanctuary and they told each other everything. Lucy had told her every time she found out she was pregnant… and subsequently she told her when she lost them all.

“Oh… yeah… I’ve always liked this garden.” Lucy replied, her tone rather somber and Melanie immediately noticed. The young Latina sat beside her and took her hand, noticing the look on Lucy’s face.

“Oh no… Lucy, not again.” She whispered and Lucy swallowed dryly.

“Yeah… Last week… I didn’t even know if it was a boy or a girl.” Her voice trembled as Melanie embraced her, letting her best friend cling to her as long as she needed, “I don’t understand why I keep losing them… Why are my children cursed?” She breathed as Melanie pulled away, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

“You know, before the bombs, my mom had a miscarriage too. She always blamed herself for it, despite never truly knowing the reason for it. But what I can tell you is that she let herself drown in that guilt. She was never the same afterward since she was so consumed with grief.” Melanie took Lucy’s hand, rubbing her knuckles with her thumb, “You’ve survived four so far. You’re a strong, confident woman with the most powerful man in the world at your side. Please Lucy, don’t lose yourself to the pain like my mother did.” Her friend’s words made Lucy sigh and shake her head. No matter how much she wanted to curl up in a ball and never leave her room, she knew that wouldn’t do her any good. She also had Michael to think about. After all this time, Lucy had barely thought about how the loss of their children had affected him.

“I have no idea how you do it, but you always know what to say, Melanie. Thank you girl.” Lucy leaned over and hugged her friend before heading out of the indoor garden. Lucy wanted to get on with her life and get past her grief. She also wanted to help Michael do the same. Lucy spent most of the day working in the Sanctuary’s workshop, designing something special as a surprise for Michael. She hoped that this might help both of them put their grief to rest and let their children’s souls rest as well. When Michael returned later that night, he was a bit confused to see Lucy holding a small engraved plaque in her hands.

“What’s going on here?” He asked with a laugh, curious as to what Lucy was up to.

“Michael, I can’t keep wallowing in my grief and my guilt. I want to make a memorial in the indoor garden for our lost children. I never once took your feelings into account when all of this happened and I was hoping that maybe this might help both of us…” She explained and Michael stared blankly for a moment. He approached her and took the plaque from her hands, reading the inscription on the front.

“ _ In memory of those we loved so dearly yet lost far too soon. You will always be in our hearts. Love, Lucinda Ratsch and Michael Langdon.”  _

Tears formed in Michael’s eyes at the small item before looking up at Lucy with a smile.

“This is perfect, my love. But how about we put it under our cherry tree instead of out in the open? I don’t think it’d be beneficial for anyone to know of our own personal pain.” He suggested and Lucy nodded, smiling in return.

“You did always have the best ideas.” Lucy leaned up and kissed him deeply, her hand tingling in his long blonde hair. They put the plaque under their cherry tree the next day, spending the entire evening in their special world as they stared up at the stars. Despite the plaque only being a small thing, it certainly helped Lucy’s heart. She had been adamantly opposed to giving their children tombstones, but this was just enough for her. Unfortunately for Michael, this wasn’t nearly enough closure. Sure, he’d gotten over the grief of their loss, but he hadn’t forgotten the pain that Lucy had endured. It was because of him that she’d gotten pregnant in the first place. It was most likely because of his faulty genetics that she kept losing their babies. No matter what he tried, Michael couldn’t shake that guilt.

And it was this guilt that led him to avoid any sexual contact with Lucy after her fourth miscarriage.


	2. Denial

Lucy started noticing his disinterest about a month later. She had grabbed his crotch, having felt rather frisky that night, but he just pushed her away and told her he wasn’t in the mood. She accepted it, after all, she had done the same thing to him when she wasn’t feeling it. Unfortunately, Lucy started to become concerned when he continuously began to refuse her sexual advances. Sure they would still make out and hold each other close, but every time Lucy tried to move things in a sexier direction, Michael stopped it before it could even start. After nearly four months of nothing, Lucy became extremely worried. Her fears only multiplied when she would catch other women from the Sanctuary outwardly flirting with him. Lucy put a stop to it, but that didn’t mean it didn’t sting to see it in the first place.

Little did she know that Michael’s self imposed abstinence was hurting him just as much as it was hurting her.

For Michael, as time went on, it became harder and harder to remain celibate. He kept having to remind himself that he was doing it for Lucy, that if he fucked her again, there was a very high likelihood that she would get pregnant. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if she got pregnant again and had yet another miscarriage all because he couldn’t control his base urges. But she was continuing to make things even more difficult for him as she started wearing skimpier clothing around the Sanctuary. Lucy would walk out wearing mini skirts and low cut tops for no other reason than “because I want to” and he didn’t want to tell her she couldn’t. She was the Supreme, after all, and she could fling him across the room with a flick of her wrist.

However, one afternoon nearly a month after she started being more provocative, it became too much for Michael to handle.

He had just returned from a long, stressful meeting with the Cooperative when he saw Lucy standing in the main hall talking to the Prince of Sweden. She wore a tight black dress with the Christian Louboutin heels Michael had given her, her breasts pushed up by her bra and her legs looking extra long despite her short stature. He saw her twirling her curly red hair around her finger and giggling at something the blonde prince said and Michael was fuming with anger. He clenched his jaw and his fists as he stormed over to them, harshly wrapping an arm around Lucy’s waist.

“Hello there, my Precious Starlight. I didn’t know you knew the prince.” Michael hissed, his presence immediately intimidating the young prince.

“Oh! Hey there, Michael!” Lucy purred, intentionally trying to get Michael jealous. She gave him a sultry smirk as she hoped her plan was working. If she got him jealous enough, he just might bend her over his desk and fuck the shit out of her. At least, that’s what she was praying for, “Of course I know him! Alex here was just regaling me with tales of his homeland before the bombs. I wish I had managed to visit Sweden before the world went to shit. Maybe we could’ve met before now and had tea together.” Lucy smiled at the prince who quirked an eyebrow, clearly catching her meaning. Michael, however, had also caught onto what she was insinuating. His grip on her waist tightened and Lucy winced in pain. He then glared Prince Alexander down, flashing him his black eyes to scare him off.

“I… um… I have to go, Miss Lucy…. Maybe we’ll talk later.” Alexander stammered as he ran off, causing Lucy to push Michael off of her.

“Michael, what the hell was that about?!” Lucy growled, pulling herself out of his grip and storming down the hall.

“Oh please, that weakling was fucking you with his eyes. I couldn’t just let that man look at my girl like that!” Michael said as he followed her into their room, slamming the door behind him, “I think the better question is why the fuck were you so clearly throwing yourself all over him?” Lucy scoffed and crossed her arms at Michael’s words, narrowing her mismatched eyes as she glared at him.

“I shouldn’t have to explain myself to you, Michael. I can do whatever the hell I want with WHOEVER the hell I want. After all, you destroyed the world so there’s not much else to do.” She spat.

“How fucking long are you gonna keep holding onto that grudge?!” He hissed back, stepping closer as his anger began to surge.

“As long as I fucking want to because it’s the truth! You destroyed the world, Michael! If I want to flirt with the Prince of Sweden, I can flirt with him all I want! The poor boy is probably still a virgin so I might as well take it upon myself to help him out with that.” As soon as that comment left her mouth it pushed Michael over the edge. He ran at her, slamming her into the wall and pinning her there, his hands tightly gripping her wrists. She let out a moan as he did so, enjoying the way her head hit the wall.

“C’mon… Whatcha gonna do about that, Michael? Are you gonna teach me a lesson?” Lucy purred desperately, her voice high and breathy as she lifted a leg between his legs. She deliberately pressed her thigh against his cock, causing him to take in a sharp breath through his teeth. Michael felt like his entire body was on fire. His cock ached in his pants hardening the instant her thigh provided him with some pressure. His balls hurt from how backed up he was, having not been inside her in almost six months. He had pleasured himself during that time frame, but it wasn’t the same and he was having a difficult time reaching orgasm by himself. He stared her down as she whimpered under his touch, her blood thrumming with arousal and he could practically smell it under that short skirt of hers. Michael wanted more than anything to just bury himself inside her as deep as he could go and make her scream. He wanted to feel her cum around his dick, her tight walls not giving him any mercy.

But then an image of Lucy’s bloody form sobbing in their bed flashed beneath his closed eyelids. He remembered why he wasn’t fucking her in the first place and it gave him enough strength to pull himself off of her. Michael dropped Lucy and walked away from her, leaving her panting and wanting against the wall. 

“I have to go finish some important paperwork. I’d suggest you change your dress, but you can do whatever you want,  _ Miss Supreme.”  _ Michael muttered before pushing past her and storming out of the room. Lucy was left alone, confused and horny as she felt her heart slowly breaking in her chest. She’d tried nearly everything to persuade Michael to have sex with her and it still wasn’t working. Fear gripped at her heart as the thought that he was growing bored with her surfaced in her mind. After all, The Sanctuary was full of gorgeous, rich women who looked like goddesses and probably belonged in Michael’s bed far more than she did. The fear and guilt began to gnaw at her as she changed into her pajamas and started drawing in her sketchbook on their bed. Lucy had taken to sketching a lot more frequently after the loss of their son and it only increased with each miscarriage. She often drew what she imagined their children looked like, blonde and beautiful with his eyes and her freckles most of the time. Sometimes she varied it up with a red headed little baby here and there, but she envisioned their children would be blonde more often than not. It helped her take her mind off things, especially Michael’s sudden celibacy. 

Michael didn’t return for nearly three hours, and when he did, he said nothing as he stripped to his boxers and climbed into the bed with her. The two of them remained silent, not saying a word to each other until they went to bed. Michael wrapped his arms around her and spooned Lucy as close as he always did, placing a loving kiss to the back of her shoulder.

“I love you, Lucinda…” He breathed and Lucy sighed, worrying that he no longer meant it when he said it. They slept soundly for the rest of the night with Michael’s arms wrapped tightly around her.

Lucy was the first one to wake up the next morning. It was when she stretched slightly, however, that she felt Michael’s morning wood pressed firmly against her ass. She smiled to herself as she hadn’t felt that in so long and she desperately craved it. Lucy gave an experimental roll of her hips, testing the waters to see just how asleep Michael was. The sleeping man behind her groaned in response, his hands twitching on her hips. She did it again and again, whimpering quietly as his hands fisted in her short pajama bottoms. She looked behind her and Michael was still sound asleep but he now had a gentle pink flush across his cheeks. Lucy rolled her hips back three more times until Michael started lazily pushing his hard cock against her ass. He was deep asleep but he was still providing Lucy with something she had been begging for.

“Fuck, Michael!” Lucy breathed, groaning softly as he gripped her hips harder, pushing himself against her ass even more firmly. It was then that Lucy couldn’t take it anymore. She quickly and quietly pulled herself from his grasp and rolled over, scooting down in the bed until she was eye level with his throbbing hardness. Michael let out a sleepy whine when she pulled away, his hips thrusting against nothing as it was clear he wanted to be touched.

“Shhh baby, it’s ok, lemme help you…” She purred as she slowly pulled down his boxers and hooked them behind his heavy balls. His cock was thick and already dripping precum, the sight of which made Lucy’s cunt quiver with want. She pressed a delicate kiss to the leaking head, earning a gentle moan from Michael as he unconsciously pushed his dick closer to her face. Lucy then opened her mouth and took his cock all the way in, sucking him hard. She moaned around him, having missed his taste so badly. Michael tensed above her from the sensation, his hand slowly moving downward and gripping her hair. Lucy wasn’t sure if he was awake or not but she didn’t care. All she knew was that she wanted to please him and this was one of the best ways she knew how. She hollowed out her cheeks and did her best to suppress her gag reflex as she took his entire length down her throat, swallowing around him. She kept moving around his cock, moaning as she suckled him. Unfortunately, it was this moaning that finally stirred Michael awake. He had been dreaming about this very thing, so it was quite a shock to see Lucy’s beautiful lips wrapped around his dick. He let out a loud groan then, wanting nothing more than to fuck up into her mouth and cum down her throat. However, he knew that if he did that, he’d want to bury himself inside her pussy and do the exact same thing. He couldn’t bring himself to do that. Just as he was on the edge of his orgasm, Michael gripped Lucy by the hair and pulled her off him. He panted hard as his cock twitched and throbbed helplessly between his legs due to how close he’d been. He pulled her up above the covers, gritting his teeth as he glared at her for stimulating him that far.

“Michael, baby, please let me finish! You’re in pain, please let me help you!” Lucy begged but Michael just grunted as he forced his cock back into his boxers and rolled over. He gripped his pillow hard and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to will his erection away, but it wasn’t going down.

“Go back to sleep, Lucy.” He hissed and Lucy was taken aback. Michael never called her “Lucy”. He always called her “Lucinda”. Since she had also gotten all worked up from blowing him, Lucy took it upon herself to bring her body to its own peak of pleasure. She rolled onto her back and stuck two fingers inside herself, her free hand rubbing her clit as she did so. She arched her back as she started breathing in Michael’s scent, her movements making sloppy wet noises as she continued. Michael, however, was not taking any pleasure out of this. He could tell she was baiting him. Despite how badly he wanted to just drown in her pussy, he knew he needed to get out of there if his throbbing cock was any indication. He said nothing as he slid out of the bed beside Lucy, standing up and storming over to his office, closing and locking the door behind him. The second he left the room, Lucy broke down in tears. She pulled her fingers from herself and sat up, sobbing into her hands as her heart shattered. For Lucy, this was the final nail in the coffin that signified that Michael was no longer in love with her. Or, at least, he was no longer sexually attracted to her. After spending this much time with her and after her body failed to give him a child multiple times, Michael must’ve grown tired of her. He was going to abandon her for another woman and Lucy couldn’t take it. She didn’t care that she was still in her pajamas as she bolted from their room in tears, slamming the door behind her. She ran down the hallways, her tears blurring her vision as she full on collided with Melanie.

“Lucy?! Oh my God, what happened?!” Melanie was on her way to Lucy’s room when she ran into her, shocked beyond belief to see her friend in such a state.

“Michael… He doesn’t want me anymore!” Lucy sobbed into her friend’s shoulder and Melanie held her close.

“What?! That’s impossible!” Melanie said, leading Lucy to the small indoor garden where they often hung out. The two of them sat down on a bench as Melanie just kept petting Lucy’s curly red hair, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Michael and I haven’t made love in almost six months! Since my last miscarriage, it’s been like I’m some kind of abomination to him. It’s like he’s disgusted by my body… Sure he’ll kiss me, but I don’t feel any passion behind it… And he absolutely refuses to engage in any kind of sexual activity with me.” Lucy whimpered, chewing at her nails nervously, “I… I tried to give him a blow job just now since he was hard when I woke up. He was still sleeping and he seemed to enjoy it… until he woke up. He shoved me off him, rolled over, and called me “Lucy”... Melanie, he has never ONCE called me Lucy. He’s always called me “Lucinda”... He’s the only one who does it and it’s a special little thing that means a lot to me.” Lucy looked over at Melanie and sniffled, “If he’s really that disgusted in me, it’s only a matter of time before he leaves me for good…” Lucy bit her lip as Melanie reached over and took her hand.

“Luce… If Michael no longer loved you, he would’ve gotten rid of you by now. From what I’ve seen of Michael, if he’s bored of something, he will get rid of it as soon as he grows tired of it. If he was bored of you, you’d be gone already.” Melanie explained and Lucy relaxed. She was right. Michael was very picky about his friends and the things he liked, and if something or someone wasn’t to his liking, he’d abandon it as soon as it no longer had any use for him. Michael wouldn’t drag her along if he was bored of her. Lucy sniffled and wiped her eyes, giving her friend a weak smile and stroking her knuckles with her thumb.

“You’re the best friend ever, girl.” Lucy said, noticing the strange look on Melanie’s face as well as how her friend appeared to be glowing, “Mel… Why were you heading towards my room when I crashed into you?” Lucy asked and Melanie swallowed dryly, taking the hand that she was holding and moving it to her abdomen.

“I’m pregnant, Lucy.” Melanie whispered and Lucy felt her heart break even more. Even though she was happy for her friend, she felt jealousy and envy building in her stomach.

“O-oh… Um… Congratulations Mel… Did you do it the natural way or did you pick a donor? I know many of the women here have picked a donor.” She stammered, trying as hard as she could not to breakdown again.

“It was a donor… I just thought I might as well get a head start on repopulating the Earth.” Melanie shrugged, “I wanted you to be the first to know. And, if it’s not too much to ask, I’d love for you and Michael to be the Godparents.” Her words cut Lucy deep down. She knew Melanie meant no harm, but the thought of being a Godparent just reminded her how she was unable to carry her own children to term. She was so inefficient at being a mother the natural way that her only option was to be a mother to someone else’s child… And she didn’t like that. However, Melanie was her best friend, and Lucy wanted to do the right thing.

“Of course… I’d be happy to…  _ We’d  _ be happy to.” Lucy said with a sad smile, her thoughts wandering to Michael as she wondered just what he was up to.


	3. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE WARNED, THERE BE SMUT ABOUND

Across the Sanctuary grounds, Michael let out a shaky breath as soon as Lucy had left. His erection was still pulsing out in front of him and arousal was still thrumming in his veins. It killed him inside knowing that he was hurting her when he pushed her away. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her and caress her and make her scream his name over and over again. However, Michael rationalized it in his mind that this temporary pain was nothing compared to the pain he would cause her if she miscarried again. Regardless, Michael couldn’t handle the aching pressure that continued to build in his lower abdomen. He couldn’t will his erection away so he quickly rushed into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. When the hot water hit his back, Michael grasped himself and the sensation of his hand alone was enough to cause him to moan loudly. He’d pulled Lucy off him right as he was about to cum, so he was still on edge, but for some reason he couldn’t reach over that edge.

It soon became clear that he was having trouble orgasming when he’d been stroking himself for nearly 15 minutes and he was no closer to cumming than he’d been when he’d started. Michael started getting frustrated as the coil in his belly continued to tighten but refused to release.

“Goddammit!” He cursed, bracing himself on the shower wall with one hand as he stroked himself faster with the other hand. His balls were causing him physical pain as he was just trembling on the precipice of pleasure but without falling over it.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!!! C’MON!!” He shouted, louder than he first thought because Lucy heard him cursing when she came back to their room. She froze in the living room when she heard his frantic moaning and desperate whimpers, knowing exactly what he was doing in the shower. She sniffled slightly, trying her best to stifle the tears that threatened to spill over as she peaked into the bathroom. The second she saw him, her vagina clenched with need at the sight before her. Michael’s blonde hair was plastered to his skin as he furiously pleasured himself, trying to reach an orgasm he was struggling to achieve. He had braced himself against the wall with his forehead pressed into his arm. Lucy could see his abdominal muscles contracting and how hard his teeth were gritted. She was worried he’d crack a tooth given how hard he was clenching his teeth. She let out a shaky breath as she finally saw him cum with a loud shout, his entire body trembling as he worked himself through his orgasm. Lucy quietly closed the door behind her and ran both hands through her hair. She knew she needed to confront him about this and he was not going to get out of it. She needed to know why he was refusing to fuck her yet was gladly masturbating in the shower. Lucy sat on their bed and waited for him to come out, turning to look at him when he entered the room. He tensed when he saw her, sighing heavily as he finished tying his bathrobe around his waist.

“Lucinda… I’m sorry about my behavior this morning. The Cooperative has just been running me ragged and-”

“Do you love me?” Lucy interrupted him and Michael stared at her confused.

“Of course I do… Why would you ever ask me that?”

“If you love me, then why won’t you make love to me anymore? Why won’t you let me bring you pleasure?” Lucy demanded and Michael stayed silent for a few moments.

“Lucinda, there’s just been a lot on my mind and-”

“For six months?!” She shouted, standing up to face him, “For six whole months you’ve pushed me away every time I try to start something sexual! You refuse to touch me yet you get pissy whenever someone else seems like they want to fuck me!” Lucy approached him and Michael’s blood began to boil. He hated it when anyone yelled at him, especially Lucy, and for him it was a huge sign of disrespect.

“Lucinda-”

“Michael, baby, I love you! I want you so desperately that I’m willing to completely debase myself to get you to touch me again! Am I so disgusting to you that I’m not worth it anymore?!”

“LUCINDA!!” Michael boomed, his blue eyes flickering black with anger, “You are NOT disgusting! You are the most beautiful woman in the world! You’re my soulmate, my heart, my life, my EVERYTHING!”

“THEN WHY WON’T YOU FUCK ME?!?!”

“BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO GET YOU PREGNANT AGAIN!!” He screamed, silencing Lucy almost immediately, “I don’t want to get you pregnant again because if you miscarry, it’ll be my fault because I got you pregnant in the first place.” Michael finally admitted, his blue gaze returning as he met Lucy’s tear filled eyes, “You don’t know how badly I want you, Lucinda. If It were up to my baser urges and desires, I would bend you over that bed and fuck you so hard that you lose your voice from screaming my name.” Michael began to stalk closer to her, forcing her to walk backwards towards the bed.

“Michael… Why didn’t you just TELL ME?” Lucy breathed, in complete awe that this was the reason he’d forced celibacy on himself for so long.

“You were so excited by the prospect of being a mother that I didn’t want to break your heart by telling you I didn’t want you to suffer another miscarriage because of me.” He whispered and, after a few moments of silence, Lucy burst out laughing. Michael looked at her confused, not understanding why she was laughing at his serious confession.

“Oh my God, really?! That’s why you wouldn’t have sex with me?!” Lucy cackled, leaning forward and laughing into Michael’s chest, “Baby, you do realize there’s numerous ways not to get me pregnant while still having sex with me!” Lucy said through her laughter and Michael just blinked as he tried to process her words.

“Um… I was not exactly aware of that.” Michael said with an embarrassed blush across his cheeks. Lucy stopped laughing then, realizing just how serious he was.

“Wow… ok… I guess I should’ve assumed that since your Gramma was super religious and all those Satanist people thought you knew what you were doing already…” Lucy cleared her throat and reached up to caress his face, giving him a gentle smile, “How about we start with the pullout method? When you feel like you’re about to cum, you pull out of me and cum on my stomach instead? That way there’s no chance of getting me pregnant.” She offered and Michael swallowed dryly. He wanted to try it but he was still worried there was a catch involved somewhere.

“So… You’re not mad at me?” Michael asked and Lucy shook her head.

“Now that I know the truth, I could never be mad at you for that…” Lucy laughed before leaning up and kissing him deeply. Now that everything was out in the open, Michael kissed back feverishly, his hands rushing to her hips as he pressed his body against hers. He already felt his arousal building yet again and Lucy felt the same, her hands tangled in his long blonde hair. She moaned into his mouth when he opened it to suck on her tongue and bite her lip. Lucy forced his robe off his body as Michael yanked her pajamas off, pushing her back onto the bed. He crawled overtop of her and the two of them were naked against each other for the first time in half a year. Michael’s erection was already at full mast, pressing urgently against Lucy’s freckled abdomen. He began kissing down her neck, his hand rubbing up and down her arm as he traced the familiar freckle patterns he’d grown to love.

“Mmmm… Pegasus… Andromeda… Orion…” He moaned as he kissed down her body, continuing to move lower and lower before reaching her soaking wet core. He’d been denying her just as long as he’d denied himself, so he felt obliged to bring her pleasure first.

“Oh Michael!!!” Lucy screamed as he buried his face between her thighs, suckling a her clit as he stuck two fingers inside her. She threw her head back in ecstasy, her inner walls immediately clamping down around his fingers as he curled them just the way she liked it. Her hands fled to his hair, gripping the long blonde strands and yanking. Michael moaned in response, adoring the way she pulled his hair. He continued to work her harder, pressing his fingers directly against her G-Spot as he sucked and licked her clit in ways he knew would make her scream. And scream she did as her orgasm caught her by surprise, crashing over her hard and fast. Her back arched with the force of it and she swore she drew blood on his scalp with how hard she was pulling his hair. He didn’t let up until she pushed him away due to oversensitivity. Michael didn’t give her much time to breathe as moments later, he claimed her lips with his. Lucy could taste her own juices on his tongue and it only made her want him even more.

“Fuck, Lucinda, I need you!” Michael growled as he took himself in hand, lubing himself up with the wetness that formed between her lower lips.

“Then take me… I’m all yours!” Lucy spat and both of them moaned loudly when Michael finally pushed inside. It was almost like he was taking her virginity all over again. She was so unbelievably tight that Michael had to force himself to stay still so he wouldn’t cum that very second. Lucy’s hands fled to his shoulders, her nails digging into his pale skin. Her body twitched around him and Michael just looked down at her with a smile.

“I’m so sorry for depriving you for so long… Oh God, I love you…” Michael murmured before slowly pulling almost all the way out only to slam back inside her in one go. He then started pounding into her, picking up the pace as both of them cried out with pleasure. Lucy moved one of her hands to dig into her own hair, rolling her hips against his as he brushed her G-Spot over and over again.

“Fuck! Fuck, Michael, I’m gonna cum!” Lucy screamed, not caring if everyone in the Sanctuary heard her. Michael laughed, reaching between them and stroking her clit to make sure she crashed over the edge. Her orgasm overtook her moments later, her inner walls massaging and milking his cock relentlessly. Michael’s jaw dropped in awe of the beautiful woman beneath him, her orgasm rapidly bringing him to his own end.

“Shit… Shit, shit, Lucinda, I’m gonna cum! I gotta pull out!” Michael warned, his thrusts becoming uneven and Lucy immediately noticed. Despite her better judgement, she didn’t want him to pull out. She loved the warmth he gave her when he came deeply inside her body. Lucy quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to look down at her confused.

“Cum inside me, Michael.” She whimpered and Michael still tried to pull out.

“Wait, baby no, what- AH SHIT!!!” He stammered as Lucy continued to lock her legs around him, keeping him inside as he finally orgasmed. Michael doubled over on top of her and let out the filthiest moan as he exploded within her. He was slightly embarrassed that he had cum as quickly as he did, but he was even more nervous that he’d get her pregnant again. Michael stayed pressed deep inside her until his orgasm finished, panting heavily as he slowly came to terms with what he’d just done.

“Why… Why didn’t you let me pull out?” He breathed, “I don’t want to get you pregnant again! If you miscarry, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.” Michael started panicking, his body still twitching slightly as he remained buried inside her. Lucy just laughed and shook her head gently, reaching up and caressing his face.

“You most likely won’t get me pregnant from the start. I don’t think I’m ovulating this week, so there shouldn’t be any worry about that. Plus, it’s been so long that I’ve been desperate to feel you cum within me.” Lucy admitted with a shrug and Michael sighed, still worried about how this would all turn out. However, when he felt Lucy squirming underneath him, he let out a shaky breath as he felt his cock getting hard inside her once more.

“The things you do to me… My Precious Starlight, you’re like my own personal brand of heroin.” He mumbled, leaning forward and kissing her as he began to slowly roll his hips into hers. Lucy gasped against his mouth, her body lighting up with arousal as he intentionally ground himself against the sensitive spongy area within her.

“Michael!” Lucy breathed as he picked up the pace, his thumb pressing gently against her clit. She suddenly cried out in ecstasy when she felt him use his magic to heighten her senses. Everything felt ten times better for her and she couldn’t get enough of it. Lucy did her best to push her hips against his but she was too wrapped up in pleasure to do much of anything. She reached up and gripped his hair, pulling him into a harsh kiss as he started rolling her clit in time with his thrusts. This constant barrage of stimulation brought her to her peak in no time.

“Oh God, MICHAEL!” Lucy screamed as she came around him, her inner walls rhythmically contracting around his cock as her body instinctively tried to get him to cum. She kept whimpering and wiggling beneath him as he didn’t let up, overstimulating her to the point of tears.

“Michael! It’s too much!” She pleaded, looking up at him through tear filled eyes as he shook his head.

“One more. Cum for me one more time, my love!” He begged, continuing to take her higher and higher until she fell over the edge, cumming hard and fast beneath him. It was this orgasm that brought Michael to his own. He forced himself inside of her as deep as he could go, his cock erupting within her. He growled and snarled through his teeth, his member pulsing and pulsing as his body refused to stop cumming. When he finally came down from his high, Michael hunched over Lucy, pressing his forehead against hers.

“I love you, my Precious Starlight… Never think otherwise.” Michael whispered as he slowly pulled out with a hiss, watching with fascination as his cum leaked out of his beloved. Lucy quickly used her magic to clean herself up, looking over at Michael as he rolled onto his back. Both of them were left completely breathless, but they were also pleased beyond belief. They had been denied by each other for so long that to go at it like that after that long of a time frame was almost overwhelming.

“You still got it, Michael.” Lucy smirked and Michael laughed, rolling his eyes at her.

“I never lost it to begin with… And I never will.” Michael winked and rolled onto his side, kissing her lovingly as his hand stroked her beautiful red hair.

“You’re such a dumbass. You’re lucky I love you.” Lucy rolled her eyes back at him, scooting closer in the bed to snuggle with him.


	4. The Ritual

It seemed as if this event of long denied sexual release completely opened the floodgates for Michael and Lucy. Now that they knew what was going on with each other, they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. Michael, however, had it about ten times worse than Lucy. He would often pin her to a wall in front of everyone in The Sanctuary and intentionally leave hickies on her pale skin, letting everyone looking know that she belonged to him. Lucy was completely ok with it as long as Michael didn’t take it too far. One of her personal favorite moments was when she was sketching her neighbors as they walked past and Michael began to whisper naughty things in her ear. It got her all hot and bothered in public, so hot and bothered in fact that she stopped drawing the passersby and ended up sketching sexual situations almost unconsciously. The two of them were going at it like rabbits, and one time their neighbor actually complained that they could hear them all the way down the hall. Michael simply responded with a sarcastic comment implying that they needed to get laid more before slamming the door in their face. Most of the time, Michael managed to pull out in time so he didn’t cum inside her. However, there were some nights were it became too much to handle and he exploded deep inside her.

On Lucy’s part, every time he came inside her she was secretly praying that he would get her pregnant. But every time she would get her period, she lost more and more hope of it ever happening again. Nearly three months had passed after they finally began to have sex again and the three menstrual cycles that followed continued to make Lucy depressed. It also happened to be three months of sheer jealousy for Lucy as she was forced to witness her best friend’s pregnancy going perfectly.

“I’m finally starting to hold food down at last.” Melanie said with a laugh, walking with Lucy outside the main compound and enjoying the sunlight. Lucy tried to be happy for her friend, she really did, but her mismatched gaze just stared at Melanie’s slightly rounded abdomen with envy clear in her eyes. Melanie wasn’t really showing just yet but Lucy was able to see it since she was staring at it so often. She hated that her friend was experiencing what she desired. She hated the fact that Melanie had life growing inside her, healthy and alive, while Lucy felt her own womb was like a barren wasteland.

“Morning sickness really is the worst. With Tristan, I was sick constantly. Michael was finally able to find a solution for it, but I still felt nauseous every so often.” Lucy said, her mind wandering to her stillborn son. Even though it had been nearly two years since his birth, Lucy still felt sore over Tristan’s loss.

“My neighbor Sophia gave me some ginger tea, which really helped a lot. She said her husband Oswald was able to make this special blend for her and she let me give it a try.” Melanie mused, “Maybe I’ll give you the recipe if you ever need it?” She said with a wink and Lucy sighed heavily, shaking her head.

“Thanks for the offer Mel. Sadly though, I don’t think I’ll be needing it for a while. After all, Michael doesn’t seem very interested in having children anymore. That was the whole reason we weren’t having sex, remember? He’s so terrified of me having a miscarriage that he won’t even try anymore. Any time I bring up possibly having a baby, he gets all paranoid and then refuses to… um… you know what inside me.” Lucy blushed as she spoke and Melanie chuckled, stopping their walk before searching through her purse and pulling out a small disk.

“Here, take this. It’s the ovulation tracker they gave me when I got the donor sperm. You plug in the date of your last period and it gives you the estimated window of ovulation for your cycle. It definitely helped me out. Maybe it’ll work for you.” Melanie said with a smile and Lucy took the small electronic disk from her friend. She never understood how Melanie was unable to find a partner. Melanie was bisexual, so there was never a shortage of options for her. She was also conventionally beautiful in Lucy’s eyes, with lovely tan skin and sparkling brown eyes. The only things someone might’ve found odd about her was her tendency to change her hair color quite often and the small gap between her front two teeth. But Lucy was never one to find those two slight faults unappealing. Despite all that, Melanie was still able to get pregnant and stay pregnant before Lucy could…

“You got this girl! Knowing you, there’s no way in hell Michael could say no to you if you use that little ginger pussy of yours the right way!” She teased and Lucy scoffed, rolling her eyes with a laugh.

“You’re crazy, Mel.” Lucy smirked. However, Melanie’s words got Lucy thinking. She knew how to use her body, but she wasn’t exactly sure on how to enhance it to its fullest potential. She remembered how Michael reacted when she started wearing skimpier clothing, so she wondered just how he would react if she wore lingerie in the bedroom. The only problem was that The Sanctuary wasn’t the best in terms of clothing. Sure it had clothes, but they were typically boring single color pieces that could be easily and rapidly made. What Lucy wanted was sultry and sexy with just the right amount of lace that would make Michael crave her more than ever.

Later that evening, Lucy started sketching some designs while Michael slept beside her. She tried to read is mind and see how he was fantasizing about her, but even she as the Supreme wasn’t gifted with that ability. She drew hundreds of different designs ranging from frilly nighties to the skimpiest of bikinis but she wasn’t satisfied with any of them. They needed something more… Something that would make Michael’s heart race faster than ever before. And that’s when she had an idea.

Slipping out of the bed beside him, Lucy quietly snuck into Michael’s office. She approached his massive bookshelf, looking for his books on the occult. Lucy grabbed a few books that she assumed would have ancient satanic drawings in them and started flipping through them. With her sketchbook on the table and the occult books right beside it, she began sketching designs for sexy lingerie that were covered in dark satanic symbols. She drew pentagrams and strange goat heads and crosses with an odd swirly design on the bottom. Despite Lucy never really supporting Michael’s Antichrist side, she thought that this might be enough to trigger his magic into giving her a baby.

And then she opened one of the books she’d grabbed, her eyes going wide as she realized it was a spellbook.

Lucy had never really used her magic much since she became the Supreme and arrived at The Sanctuary. The most she’d ever done was use her telekinesis or pyrokinesis to light their fireplace. She never expected to use a spell for anything, at least not until that moment. Lucy put down her pencil as she became completely focused on the spellbook, amazed by how many different spells there were. She continued to flip through it, scanning each spell and wondering just why she would ever use it, until her eyes fell upon one spell in particular.

“Female Fertility Spell”

Lucy froze as she read the title. If done correctly, the spell was said to increase the chance of conception as well as protecting the pregnancy so the woman wouldn’t miscarry. Lucy felt her stomach clench with hope. If she could convince Michael to participate in this ritual, they could possibly have a child that would survive until birth. She began reading the ingredients necessary for the spell and knew she would have to prep for it. The preparation time would also allow her to finish making the lingerie she had designed. According to the tracker Melanie gave her, Lucy had a week to prepare before she was in her optimal fertile period. She went to bed that night with a smile on her face and woke up the next morning so excited and energized that Michael was immediately suspicious.

“Well now… what has you in such a good mood?” Michael asked with a laugh as Lucy spun around in her favorite yellow sundress.

“I just had such an amazing dream last night that it gave me a new outlook on life. Can’t I be happy for once?” Lucy smirked, walking over to him and standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Michael chuckled into the kiss, pulling her close when they separated.

“You certainly can. In fact, it makes me happy to see you like this. It reminds me of the little freckled girl with a blurry face that I dreamt of oh so long ago.” He teased, kissing her on the hose, “My Precious Starlight, I just wanted to warn you now that I’ll be coming home rather late for the next few days. The Cooperative and I are working on something that will hopefully speed up the process of healing the world. I just wanted to let you know ahead of time so you wouldn’t worry.” Michael explained and Lucy gave him a gentle smile.

“Thank you for telling me. I wouldn’t have worried in the first place though. You are the leader of The Cooperative after all. You’re bound to have late nights now and again.”

“God, I’m so happy to have you in my life.” Michael kissed her one more time before teleporting to the meeting. Lucy, meanwhile, grabbed her sketchbook and headed off to the activity room in the center of the main compound. The activity room was full of different areas for many different hobbies. From sports to music to artistic endeavors and everything in between. The activity room was designed for every possible hobby out there. Sewing and fashion design was one such hobby and it had its own special room that made Lucy make a b-line for it. That afternoon it was rather empty, but it was stocked with many different fabrics and trims and the sewing machines were fully functional. Lucy couldn’t stop smiling as she thought about how Michael would respond to this sexy surprise. She certainly hoped he would like it, especially after all the hard work she put into it.

Lucy got to work that afternoon and continued to work on it for a whole week. She was in and out of the activity room that week, using Michael’s absence to continue working on her project without him ever knowing. She used some of her magic as well to speed up the process and once she had finally finished it, she started collecting the items needed for the fertility ritual. Luckily the indoor garden that Lucy frequented had all the ingredients she needed. She managed to get everything she required in one go and the ovulation tracker was right on schedule, so she decided to spring her surprise on Michael later that night.

Lucy had been waiting in their bedroom for Michael to arrive. She wore her personally designed lingerie under her fluffy bathrobe and her favorite Louboutin heels as Michael walked into the room. He was a bit surprised to see her sitting in a chair with the sexiest look on her face and numerous lit candles surrounding her. He chuckled in confusion at the setup, smirking at her as he slowly approached.

“And just what, praytell, is all this about?” Michael said with a smirk and Lucy crossed her legs, glancing up at Michael with her best “fuck me” eyes.

“Well, i have seen you working your ass off recently and I thought you deserved a little surprise.” Lucy stood from her chair and stepped closer, her heels clicking along the floor as she walked. Her mismatched eyes practically sparkled in the dim light as she reached up and caressed his cheek, “If you want your surprise, however, there’s one thing I want you to do first.”

“Mmm, anything. I’ll do anything for you, My Precious Starlight.” Michael purred, nuzzling into her hand as he already felt himself beginning to get hard.

“I want you to participate in this fertility ritual with me. I’m the Supreme witch after all, so I might as well use my magic for a reason.” Lucy whispered in his ear and Michael tensed. He looked down at her with worry clear in his eyes. He was still nervous about accidentally getting her pregnant, and now she was asking him to intentionally get her pregnant?

“Lucinda… Are you sure this is what you want? If you miscarry again-”

“If this spell works, it also comes with a protection spell that makes sure the child will live. Michael… this might just be our best shot at starting a family. Please, my love, just do this for me… I promise that if this doesn’t work, I’ll stop bugging you about having a baby.” Lucy explained and Michael let out a heavy sigh. He knew that she desperately wanted a child, so to hear that she’d willingly give up on trying just to make him happy caused his heart to fill with guilt. On the other hand, he couldn’t help but feel even more aroused by the fact that she was finally using her magic to pursue something she wanted. He looked her up and down and realized she was hiding something under the bathrobe he was wearing, becoming immediately curious as to what it was.

“Alright then… It’s a deal… Now show me what this so called surprise is.” Michael said with a smirk and Lucy slowly pulled away from him. She grabbed the bow of her robe and untied it, shrugging off the fluffy fabric. She stood there with her arms outstretched as she exposed herself to him.

Upon Lucy’s body was a tight lacy bra and panties, the blood red fabric covered in pentagrams and demonic symbols. Goats heads, 666’s, and strange images were embedded in the tiny bra and underwear she wore. Her body was completely out there for him to see. Michael felt his heart stop the second he saw her in the lingerie. He knew she was never one for the demonic side of himself. Both of them despised the White Faced Demon that resided inside him, despite it still being dormant. But now that his soulmate was standing in front of him wearing the sexiest thing he’d ever seen, Michael felt like he couldn’t breathe. He stepped closer, his blue eyes wide as he reached out and cupped her breast. Lucy hummed in response, unconsciously pushing her body against Michael’s hand.

“My Precious Starlight… You are the most beautiful thing in this entire universe.” Michael whispered as he quickly wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply. Lucy moaned into his mouth, her hand reaching up and grabbing at his long blonde hair. Michael couldn’t stop touching her, his erection already pressing insistently at the front of his pants. Lucy helped him shove off his jacket and kick off his shoes before pulling away. He whimpered when she moved away but she held up an index finger to make him wait. She then grabbed a small bowl from the kitchen cabinet and began reciting the fertility spell.

“ _Jam tibi impero et praencipio maligne spiritus.”_ Lucy spoke softly as she made a circle on the floor with the crushed up ingredients, “ _Ut confestim allata et circulo discedas, absque omni laesione cujuscunque creature vel reietad locum a justissimo.”_ Lucy then used her pyrokinesis to light the candles surrounding the circle. As she did this, Michael removed the rest of his clothes, watching in awe as his beloved Lucinda performed some of the strongest magic he’d seen her use, “ _Deotibi deputatum in momento et ictu oculi abeas.”_ Lucy placed a pair of large eggs outside the circle before taking Michael’s hand, stepping inside the circle with him. Lucy slowly pushed him to the floor and knelt down beside him, grabbing a knife she had prepared and stabbing the tip of her finger.

“ _Krec kreteo mas mav Kaetan!”_ Lucy said as she rubbed her bloody finger along his lips. She then pricked his finger and instructed him to do the same.

“ _Krec kreteo mas mav Kaetan!”_ Michael whispered as he put his own blood on her lips, his voice seeming to deepen a few octaves as he did so. The second he did, Lucy claimed his lips with hers, kissing him passionately and crawling into his lap. Michael happily returned the kiss, his hard cock pressing firmly at the center of her panties.

“You’re so beautiful…” Michael moaned against her neck as he started kissing down her skin. Lucy groaned in response and quickly pulled her panties off, throwing them out of the circle as she rolled her hips against him. He growled into her skin as he grabbed his cock and pushed inside her in one go.

“Oh FUCK!” Lucy screamed as she began to ride him, her hair falling over her shoulders like a bloody waterfall. Michael stared up at her like she was a goddess, sitting up slightly to wrap her arms around her and really give it to her. The moment he did, he felt the spell begin to take hold. Everything they did was enhanced. Both of their movements felt ten times better and Michael couldn’t stop himself from moaning obscenely. He opened his eyes to look at her and Lucy realized his eyes were completely black. Michael also realized Lucy’s eyes were black as well, an aftereffect of the spell. Neither of them cared though as they were too wrapped up in each others bodies. Suddenly they heard the circle catch fire and the cracking of eggs as they hatched, releasing baby snakes that encircled them as they fucked. Michael couldn’t stop smiling as he left an angry hickie on her collarbone. He had been dying to see Lucy use her magic, and when she finally did, it was for the best reason. The two of them fucked harder and faster, his hand moving between them and pressing rapidly against her clit. This action caused her cunt to clench down around him as her orgasm built higher and higher.

“You’re so needy like this…” Michael whispered, thrusting up into her even harder, “You’ve turned into a little slut recently, so desperate for me to fuck you… I can see your thoughts every time you look at me. I know how badly you want me to put a baby in you. Goddammit Lucinda, your mind is so lustful it drives me insane.” He pressed his forehead against hers, the sounds of her mewls and whimpers spurring him on, “Every time I’ve been fucking you, all I can think about is getting you pregnant. Despite my fears, I keep fantasizing about claiming you as my own, cumming so deeply inside you that there’s no way you won’t get pregnant.”

“Michael! Michael please!” Lucy whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut as his dirty talk drove her toward the edge even faster.

“You’re begging me now, huh? My little fucking whore is begging me to cum inside her, to give her my baby… Fuck, you’re gonna be so sexy if this works. I love your body already but to see it round and curved with my baby is gonna be fucking amazing. You won’t be able to move without thinking of me because part of me will always be inside you!” He growled through gritted teeth, feeling his balls begin to tighten as his body was desperate to give her what she desired, “My Precious Starlight, I’m so ready! God, I’m gonna cum so fucking hard you’re gonna be leaking it. You’re gonna be so full of my seed that you wouldn’t have even needed this spell to get pregnant.” His free hand began squeezing her breast, tweaking her nipple as he knew her breasts would eventually be full of milk for their baby. Michael couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous at the fact that their baby would be feeding from her perfect tits, as he wanted them for himself.

“C’mon Michael give it to me! Fuck, give me your baby!” Lucy cried out, digging her nails into his back as she continued to ride him. Michael clenched his teeth and stroked her clit even harder as his own orgasm built in his belly.

“Oh fuck yes, Lucinda I love you so much! You’re a goddess, you’re a queen, and I’m gonna put my fucking baby in you!” He snarled into her ear, “Goddammit, I’m gonna fill you up over and over again until your belly swells with my child and your breasts are dripping with milk and I’m gonna fucking own your body just like I own your soul!” He cried out as he finally came, burying himself as deep inside her as he could go before he erupted. The second he came, the circle of fire that surrounded them burned even brighter than it had before. He pulsed deep within her, his cock spurting off even more seed than normal, so much so that his cum was leaking out from where they were connected. Michael’s orgasm triggered Lucy’s and she screamed loudly as her orgasm crashed over her. Her inner walls massaged the entirety of his cock, the spell enhancing the intensity of both of their orgasms.

When they finally came down from their high, they realized the snakes disappeared and the circle was no longer ablaze. Lucy took this opportunity to slip off of Michael and lie on her back, holding her knees to her chest.

“Lucinda, what the hell are you doing?” Michael asked with a breathless chuckle.

“I read that doing this increases the chances of conception. I mean, I trust that the spell will work, but I also wanna help it along as best I can.” Lucy explained and Michael just rolled his eyes. He wanted this baby just as much as she did, but his gnawing fear of her miscarrying again was still present even after the spell. Magic was not always as easy as he thought and it almost always came with a price. Plus he couldn’t help his already underlying fear of getting her pregnant because pregnancy itself was rather dangerous. Not to mention the fact that the baby would’ve actually been his. His genetics were far more powerful than any human he’d ever met, so his child was bound to be just as strong. Michael was terrified that any child of his would tear Lucy apart from the inside out.


	5. New Arrival

Regardless, Michael continued to make love to Lucy for the next five days. He couldn’t deny her when the call of her body was as strong as it was. Every night, Lucy played him like a fiddle, giving him the true kind of carnal pleasure he never thought he desired. They had been going at it so often and so loudly that their neighbors gave them dirty looks every time they left their apartment. Lucy, meanwhile, was beyond elated that Michael was actually giving her what she wanted. Despite the obvious hesitance she still sensed in him, Lucy knew Michael wanted to make her happy, and at the moment having his child would make her eternally happy.

It wasn’t until about a month later, however, that their efforts were finally gave them an answer.

Lucy had just gotten out of the shower and Michael was waiting for her. He snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. He was wearing his red leather gloves that Lucy loved since she had been begging him to fingerfuck her with them on.

“Guess who?” Michael purred and Lucy giggled, reaching up and grabbing his wrists.

“Is it the sexiest man alive?” Lucy asked, earning a dark chuckle from Michael as he spun her around to kiss her. They both moaned into each others mouths as they kissed, only pulling away to breathe.

“Of course it is. Only for you, my perfect Lucinda.” Michael murmured before kissing her again, slowly pushing her still damp body back onto the bed. He started kissing down her chin and neck, sucking large bruises onto her skin as he moved. Lucy panted hard above him, trying to get him closer to where she craved him. Michael just moaned with each kiss upon her body, spreading her thighs with a gloved hand as he kissed each breast. He continued to move lower at a slow, leisurely pace, until he heard something. He had placed gentle loving kisses to her stomach when a sudden noise shocked him out of what he was doing.

“ _ Whump whump whump whump whump…” _

The sound of a racing heartbeat echoed in Michael’s ears and it was much too fast to be Lucy’s. It also only resided in her abdomen. He froze in place when he heard it, swallowing dryly as he just stared at the flat planes of her stomach. He let out a shaky gasp as one of his leather covered hands caressed the skin of her abdomen, tears springing to his eyes as he felt the tiny yet powerful presence under his palm.

“Michael?” Lucy questioned after noticing his strange behavior, “Michael are you ok?” She looked down, spotting the man she loved staring at her stomach like he’d just discovered the meaning of life on her body.

“You’re pregnant…” He breathed, his words so quiet that Lucy almost missed them, “I can hear its heartbeat… I can feel its energy under my hand.” Michael sniffled as he now pressed both hands to her stomach, a huge yet sad smile crossing his face. Lucy sat up in shock, her mismatched eyes going wide at his news.

“Michael… please tell me you’re not lying… Please tell me this is real!” Lucy said with a trembling voice. Michael quickly took her hand in his and pressed it to her abdomen. He enhanced her powers with his own and allowed her to physically feel the heartbeat of the unborn child that resided within her womb. The second she felt it, Lucy burst into tears of joy. She sobbed into her free hand, a heart wrenching smile plastered across her features as she could sense the incredible power the baby held within her.

“The spell worked… My Precious Starlight, we’re finally going to have a family.” Michael whispered before Lucy leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. The two of them stayed in each other’s embraces for quite a while, crying tears of joy. Lucy was over the moon with happiness. Due to the spell, this baby was guaranteed to survive. She was finally going to be a mother. Michael, meanwhile, was just as happy… However, he had a nagging doubt that began to eat away at his mind. Now that she was pregnant, there was a huge chance that something could go completely and horribly wrong. The baby could use up all of Lucy’s strength in order to fuel its own. It could cause her physical pain, much like he did to his own mother. It could do so many horrifying things to her that Michael couldn’t stand to think about it. He knew how much this child meant to her so despite his fears, Michael would support her the whole way.

“I can’t believe it… After all this time… This baby is gonna survive and-” Lucy paused then as she put her hand on her stomach, suddenly sensing something new. She had moved her hand ever so slightly to the left and detected a second heartbeat, “Oh my god…” She breathed and Michael looked at her nervously before Lucy put his hand over the spot where she’d felt the second heartbeat. His jaw dropped as he sensed it as well. Two individual and very distinct heartbeats with their own energy signatures.

“Twins… Oh my God, Lucinda, you’re carrying twins.” Michael breathed and Lucy let out a quiet laugh. 

“Wow… I mean, that’s not so shocking. After all, you were a twin and so was I at one point. That’s how I got my eyes.” She smirked at him but she could see the fear clearly on Michael’s face. Lucy took his head in her hands, forcing him to look at her, “All three of us are going to be fine. You need to stop worrying so much.”

“You can’t blame me for being nervous. With all your past losses as well as the fact that I’m not exactly completely human, these children are bound to come into this world with a bang.” Michael said, “I just don’t want to lose you… Not again…” Michael’s words tugged at Lucy’s heartstrings. She said nothing for a moment as she leaned in to kiss him, claiming his mouth with hers as she moved his leather clad hand lower to cup her growing wetness.

“You won’t lose me… And you can promise me that by making me scream your name over and over again.” She purred and Michael laughed, happily obliging her.

The two of them spent the rest of the night making love. Michael was certainly gentler than he normally was, wanting to make sure he didn’t harm the precious cargo Lucy was carrying. Both of them came hard as well, however Lucy noticed that her body was definitely more sensitive. She’d been extra sensitive during all of her previous pregnancies, but this one had her nerves on fire for some strange reason. Whatever the reason, Lucy didn’t think there was anything that could possibly ruin her happiness over this new development.

Unfortunately she was quickly proven wrong the next morning when an overwhelming wave of nausea had her hunched over the toilet first thing after she woke up.

“C’mon babies… Let your mommy stand up without feeling like she’s gonna die!” Lucy muttered as she caressed her stomach, her forehead resting on the toilet bowl. Michael stood behind her, tying her long hair up with a scrunchie so she wouldn’t get puke in it.

“Lucinda, we need to get some food in you. You’re only gonna feel worse if you don’t eat anything.” Michael said, placing a cool washcloth on the back of her neck.

“Right now, even the smell of your leather shoes is making me nauseous, so I’m not sure how my body is gonna react to the smell of actual food. I just wanna be able to sit up completely without throwing up.” Lucy breathed, trying her best to make the room stop spinning. Michael left for only a moment to grab a box of crackers, coming back with the saltines in hand.

“Here… give this a try.” He said with a smile as Lucy began nibbling on a cracker.

“It was never this bad with any of the other ones. God, I feel like I wanna carve out my own stomach so I’ll stop puking.” She muttered and Michael gave her a weak chuckle.

“Look, you get that in your stomach an I can try that spell I used on you when you were pregnant with Tristan.” He offered and Lucy nodded furiously.

“Please, God, I’m willing to try anything at this point.” Lucy offered a hand to Michael who slowly helped her to her feet, walking with her back to their bed. It was then that Michael’s phone buzzed with a new text message. He smiled as he read the message, hopping in the bed beside her.

“So the Cooperative said they just sent their professional midwife to take a look at you. That way you won’t even have to leave this bed to see the doctor.” Michael said and Lucy laughed, running both hands through her hair.

“You are a Godsend, Michael.”

“I wouldn’t exactly say  _ God _ send.” Michael teased and Lucy rolled her eyes.

“Sexy AND sarcastic. Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Die, probably. I can’t die.” He teased once more, causing Lucy to playfully push him away.

“You’re ridiculous.” She shook her head, continuing to much on a cracker when there was a knock at the door. When Michael opened it, an old woman with long grey hair and circular glasses stepped into the room. She looked like someone that belonged in the 1970’s since she practically radiated a hippie vibe. She carried a large leather bag in one hand and another smaller bag in the other.

“Hello there, I’m Ina May Gaskin, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” The woman introduced herself as she walked over to Lucy’s side, “You must be Lucy. Congratulations on your new baby.” She said with a smile, shaking Lucy’s free hand.

“Thank you. Michael and I have just been struggling to start a family for a while, so this was certainly happy news.” Lucy couldn’t stop staring at the older woman beside her. Ina May was a world famous midwife and Lucy had no idea she was in with the Cooperative. She certainly wasn’t a Satanist, nor did she really approve of their methods, but she was so well practiced in her field that the Cooperative demanded that she be at the Sanctuary to help deliver the babies of the new world. She began interviewing Lucy as Michael watched from the corner, listening to her as Lucy explained her past problems with pregnancy and what she was already feeling. Ina May then began palpating Lucy’s stomach, feeling around for her swollen uterus. She then took a measuring tape and used it to measure just how round her belly was. Lucy remembered the OBGYN’s that the Sanctuary employed doing this sort of thing, but when Ina May pulled out what looked like a small taser, that was when she raised an eyebrow.

“What’s that for?” Lucy asked and Ina May chuckled.

“This is just to hear the baby’s heartbeat.” She explained, pressing the probe onto Lucy’s stomach. It took her a few moments before the sounds of two rushing heartbeats could be heard from the machine.

“Oh! Twins! Congratulations!” Ina May said with a smile, “You look to be about 8 or 9 weeks, given your size as well as the timing from your last period. Their heart rates sound perfect for their age and they seem to be growing at a decent rate.” She said as she continued to take Lucy’s vitals. Michael then stepped to Lucy’s side, taking his hand in hers. He had seen and heard all of his past children before, but for some reason, these two seemed special to him. He could sense these two were far more powerful than those that came before them.

“Well, everything seems to be in order at the moment. Since you’ve had multiple miscarriages in the past, we obviously want to keep a close eye on these little ones. If you ever need anything or want to ask me anything, here’s my phone number. Give me a call anytime.” She gave Lucy a wink before gathering up her things and leaving the room. Lucy sat up and let out a heavy sigh. Even though she had been pregnant four times before and even went through labor once before with her first child, something about this pregnancy in particular made her so overwhelmingly happy. She could sense the power of the children growing inside her and it was much stronger than any of her previous pregnancies.

“They’re gonna be ok… Right Michael?” Lucy whispered as Michael crawled into the bed beside her.

“Of course they are. If you can sense their strength, I certainly can too.” His hand reached down and caressed her stomach. It was still mostly flat, but now that he was really looking at it, he could see it just beginning to round out.

Unfortunately, right in that moment, Lucy caught a whiff of Michael’s cologne as he sat next to her. The second she did, she pushed past him and ran straight into the bathroom, vomiting up the remains of the cracker she just ate. Michael sighed heavily, all his joy from hearing his twin’s heartbeats fading instantly as fear and guilt replaced it. He walked over to his bookshelf and grabbed a small journal where he wrote his own personal spells. Flipping through it, he quickly came upon the anti-nausea spell he created for Lucy’s first pregnancy.

“Lucinda?” Michael called out as she had stopped vomiting, “Can I come in now?” He asked since she had slammed the door behind her when she ran into the bathroom. Lucy spit the remaining bile out of her mouth and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

“You can come in, but I’m not sure if I’m done yet.” She mumbled, trying her best to breathe as Michael walked in behind her. He had his small spellbook in hand as he began reciting the latin spell he had written. The lights in the bathroom began to flicker from his power and Lucy felt her body begin to tingle. She felt a warmth pooling in her lower abdomen, her hand pressing against it protectively as Michael gently rested his hand on the top of her head. Soon enough, the spell was finished and Lucy let out a shaky breath.

“My Precious Starlight? How do you feel?” He asked, kneeling down beside her.

“It… It’s slightly better. I still feel disgusting, but slightly less so than before.” Lucy gave a very weak smile, causing Michael to wrap his arms around her lovingly.

“I’m so sorry, Lucinda. I’m sorry I made you so sick like this.” He whispered and Lucy couldn’t help but look at Michael like he was an absolute angel.

“Don’t you dare apologize for this. I asked for this. I asked to be the mother of your child. I knew what I was getting into when I performed that fertility ritual with you. I knew the consequences of what would happen if the spell worked. Don’t blame yourself for this.” Lucy said firmly, pressing her forehead against Michael’s as the two of them held each other on the bathroom floor. She then took Michael’s hand and pressed it gently against her abdomen, “I love you, my darling. These babies are a part of us. I wanted to carry your child for a reason. You’re my soulmate and I’ve always known we belong together. And a part of that was my dream of having your child, no matter how long it took to get there. So don’t you dare think this was a bad decision.” Her words made Michael kiss her, despite her mouth tasting vaguely of vomit. He kissed her urgently, his free hand rubbing her arm as he suddenly felt his phone buzz once again. He sighed in annoyance as he pulled away, groaning as he read the text from the Cooperative. Lucy immediately recognized the look on his face and laughed quietly, shaking her head as she slowly got to her feet.

“Go to your meeting. You’re the leader of the Cooperative, after all. They need their strong boss man.” She smirked and Michael smiled in response. He kissed her once more, helping her back to their bed before heading towards the door.

“I love you… So much… You’re my everything, Lucinda. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Michael left the room soon after, leaving Lucy by her lonesome.


	6. Deal With The Devil

Lucy sat alone in her room for a few moments before she pulled out her phone and called Melanie.

“Hello?” Melanie’s voice piped up on the other side.

“Hey Mel… Um… Would you mind bringing me that ginger tea recipe?” Lucy asked and the sound of Melanie’s high pitched squeal on the other end of the phone nearly made Lucy go deaf.

“No way, Lucy! Tell me you’re not fucking with me!”

“Yeah… I’m about 9 weeks along… With twins.” She said with a smile and Melanie squealed again.

“You wait right where you are girl, I’m comin’ over to your room right now!” Not two minutes later, Melanie was banging on her door. The second Lucy let her in, Melanie bum rushed her and hugged her tightly, “I told you, girl! I told you that you could do it!” Melanie laughed and Lucy hugged her as close as she could before letting her go.

“Yeah, well, I had a little help.” She smiled, wrapping an arm around her friend as the two of them flopped down on the couch. Lucy quickly took the tea recipe before sighing heavily, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes, “I’m just hoping to God that these two survive.”

“Luce, I don’t want to jinx anything, but I have a feeling these two will be the ones that you’ll finally get to snuggle close at 3 am when they’re screaming at you for your tits.” Melanie laughed, resting her hand on her own growing belly.

“Poor Michael is already scared out of his mind and he has every right to. After all, he was there for me with each loss and he doesn’t wanna see me in any more pain.”

“Girl, if he didn’t want to see you in pain, he shouldn’t have gotten you pregnant in the first place. It’s gonna hurt like a bitch when those fuckers come flying out of you.”

“Oh I remember how bad it hurts. Even though Tristan’s birth was rather short, it still hurt like hell. Fuck, with twins it’s gonna hurt even more.” Lucy groaned, running both hands through her hair as she took out her hair tie, “Morning sickness has really been kicking my ass this go around. I just hope to God it doesn’t last too long.”

“Pffffft, bitch my morning sickness didn’t really end until last month and I’m almost five months now. And you’re pregnant with twins! You’re fucked, my dude.” Melanie teased and Lucy groaned.

“I knew what I was getting into but I still hate it. I just gotta keep reminding myself that these babies are worth it and that I’m gonna get through this.” Lucy replied as her friend took her hand in hers.

“You wanna know what I wonder, Luce? If your babies are gonna be just as beautiful as your man is. Like DAMN GIRL, you managed to sink your hooks into the sexiest man alive! Way to make a bitch jealous.” Melanie laughed and Lucy smirked, playfully punching her friend in the arm.

“It’s not like I ever intended to fall in love with him. The universe, quite literally, brought us together.”

“Yeah yeah, you’ve told me the story of your magical cherry tree infested dream world. I still don’t understand how that works, but as long as it makes you happy, you can tell whatever story you want.” The two of them spent the next few hours gossiping about their unborn babies all while being intermittently interrupted by Lucy vomiting up more bile every so often. Neither of them knew what was going to happen to their children, but they did know they were going to love them regardless. 

Meanwhile, Michael had just finished up his meeting with the Cooperative, but he didn’t head straight home. Instead he entered a secret room he had built when The Sanctuary was first designed. He thought it would come in handy if he ever needed to take revenge on someone or ask his father for guidance. However, since Lucy came back into his life after it was built, he almost completely forgot about it. Little did he know he’d actually willingly use it for something other than its intended purpose.

Michael descended the stairs down into the dark basement that smelled faintly of blood. Using his pyrokinesis, he illuminated the room, lighting the fireplace and hundreds of candles strewn about the room. The second his eyes fell upon the familiar demonic imagery, a very powerful presence reared its ugly head in his mind… Just as he had planned. Stripping completely naked, Michael used a jar of goats blood to paint a pentagram in the center of the floor. He grabbed his ritual knife before standing inside the pentagram, slicing up his arms as he had once done to communicate with his father years ago.

“May you rise from the void, Father… May your darkness guide me. Power in Satan to overcome my weakness… Power in your name to be strong within.” Michael breathed the words as he collapsed to his knees, closing his eyes tightly as he felt the White Faced Demon awaken within him after having been dormant for years. Michael heard the dark chuckle from the demon and felt a hot breeze brush by his face as he soon found himself in Satan’s presence. As he opened his eyes, he came face to face with the white faced version of himself as well as a large shadowy figure. Michael couldn’t see the figure’s face, but he knew it was his father.

“ **_Michael…”_ ** The shadow spoke, his voice deep and intimidating as Michael looked up at him, “ **_You’ve kept yourself hidden from my sight for so long. I can only assume it has to do with that little creature of yours… Lucinda Ratsch.”_ ** Michael felt himself cringe as he heard Satan speak her name.

“ _ Your Majesty, I’ve seen how much she means to him. In fact, she’s the only reason I’ve been forced into hibernation. Her magic is quite strong, even if she herself doesn’t know it yet.”  _ The White Faced Demon spoke up and Michael gritted his teeth, knowing that he’d have to choose his words very carefully.

“She also saved my life as the previous Supreme had planned on killing me. But my reason for speaking with you isn’t explicitly about her… It’s about what’s inside of her.”

“ **_She’s pregnant. I am aware.”_ ** Satan said, “ **_I’m proud of you, Michael. Taking the initiative and helping her with a fertility spell has certainly improved my influence over her. I can feel her fears. I can sense her terror of possibly losing her children and it only further increases my connection to her. You have done well, my son.”_ ** Satan proclaimed as Michael suddenly got to his feet, his black eyes staring at both of them.

“That’s precisely it. I do not want your influence on her or my unborn children. I want to be their sole protector and I came here to let you know this very clearly.” Michael said firmly and Satan immediately became intrigued.

“ **_You want me to stay out of their lives?”_ **

“Yes… Even though I appreciate all you’ve done for me, I want to raise my children without your influence. I want them to be able to choose whether or not to worship you. I do NOT want my children to become killers like me.” His words radiated throughout the room and Satan had to admit he was impressed. Here was his son standing up to him for the protection of his own family, not caring for his own safety. The White Faced Demon said nothing, but it was clear that it too was rather impressed by Michael’s bravery. After a moment of contemplation, Satan extended a shadowy arm to Michael.

“ **_Alright then. I will avert my sights from your children’s souls. This means that I will neither influence nor will I protect them from any kind of harm. You’re all on your own in regards of protection. Be lucky I am giving you this mercy, Michael. Had anyone else asked me what you have and I would’ve mutilated them beyond repair. But because you have already bestowed upon me four other children, I find this to be a fair deal.”_ ** Michael felt his heart stop as he learned that Satan had already claimed the souls of his lost children, but he knew that their losses were helping to save the souls of their future siblings.

“It’s a deal.” Michael accepted Satan’s shadowy hand and shook it, an overwhelming rush of power consuming him. He fell to the floor once again as all the candles extinguished, leaving him in complete darkness as his wounds healed themselves. All that could be heard was a single dark chuckle as Michael finally came back to himself. He panted hard as he struggled to bring himself back to normal. Never once did Michael expect he’d have to take on his own father. He assumed that he’d use Satan’s guidance for most of his life and he’d treat him with respect. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine that he would tell Satan to stay away. Regardless, Michael was quite happy with the outcome, despite learning that his four previous children had been taken under Satan’s wing after they died.


	7. Come What May

After washing off all the blood and putting his clothes back on, Michael made his way back to his home. He couldn’t stop feeling proud of himself over what he’d done. He’d taken one of the biggest risks of his life and it paid off. On his way to his apartment, Michael passed by Melanie, who had just left the apartment, and she gave him a wink when she walked by him. Michael rolled his eyes and kept walking, still not understanding why Lucy hung around with her. When he opened the front door, he was slightly surprised at the sight before him.

There was Lucy, his beautiful Lucy, standing in front of their floor length mirror with her shirt pulled up to the base of her breasts. She had both hands on her stomach, admiring how it was just barely beginning to swell. Michael felt his heart warm as he watched her stare at her body with sheer fascination in her eyes. Since she was on the slim side to begin with, her stomach was jutting out from her body quite a bit further than it normally would. He watched as Lucy stroked the skin of her abdomen, her thumb rubbing the extra swollen spot just beneath her belly button. He heard her giggle with joy and heard her sniffle as she began to cry once more.

“I certainly hope those are tears of joy.” Michael spoke up, causing Lucy to whip around to face him. She immediately dropped her shirt, covering her belly and her sudden actions made Michael laugh, “Don’t stop on my account… That was extraordinarily beautiful to watch.” He said with a smile, walking closer to her and putting his hand overtop of her stomach. He smiled as he felt the racing heartbeats with his enhanced senses, pressing his forehead against hers.

“I don’t know why but I’m just so hopeful about this one. My heart is telling me these babies are gonna survive and I desperately wanna believe it.” Lucy said quietly, putting her hand on top of Michael’s. “You’re going to make a fantastic father. I just know it.” Her words made more tears spill from her eyes and Michael chuckled, kissing her tears away.

“I’ll do the best I can. You, however, are already the best mother out there. He kissed down her neck, his hand lazily tracing the familiar freckle patterns he had fallen in love with oh so long ago, “You’re not just the star at the center of my universe anymore. Now you are a beautiful cloud of stardust, creating two new beautiful stars inside you. Your body is a galaxy, your heart and your blood being the essential ingredients for those stars to burn brightly and shine forever in our dark sky.” Michael purred, causing Lucy to have a full bodied shiver.

“The things you say make me weak kneed. Satan must’ve also gifted you with the soul of a poet when he created you.” Lucy moaned, letting out a soft gasp when Michael began fondling her breasts. He looked down at her with a cocked brow, having heard the noise she made and immediately becoming curious.

“Are your breasts starting to become sensitive again?” He asked, a very lustful tone clear in his voice. Lucy nodded silently, biting her lip as Michael kept squeezing her tits, his thumbs grazing her nipples over her shirt. He then couldn’t stop himself from scooping her into his arms and nearly throwing her onto their bed. Lucy squeaked in surprise before giggling wildly until Michael crawled overtop of her. He peppered kisses across her face and neck before he yanked her shirt off and threw it across the room. The second he saw her body underneath him caused him to let out a deep growl. He immediately began kissing her breasts, knowing just how she liked to be touched. With all her past pregnancies, Michael was fascinated with just how sensitive her breasts became. He had quickly discovered that, given the right stimulation, he could make her orgasm from just breast and nipple tweaking alone.

“My love, my Precious Starlight, my Lucinda…” Michael purred as he continued to squeeze her breasts, his thumbs rubbing her nipples that had already begun to darken in color, “You’re so goddamn beautiful like this. Every single time you’ve been pregnant, you just seem to be ten times more beautiful than you already are. Fuck, I didn’t even think it was possible, but here you go, making a liar out of me.” He murmured before moving his head and beginning to suckle on her hard nipples.

“Holy shit!!” Lucy screamed, arching her back as her cunt clenched with want. The way he was sucking her sore nipples made her entire body light up with arousal and she felt every little touch of his body on hers. Michael kept sucking and squeezing on her breasts until he felt something leak onto his tongue from the nipple he was lavishing. He pulled away and smirked, his cock twitching in his pants as he pressed her breast in a certain way and was gifted with a clear, almost cloudy liquid that dripped from her nipple.

“Fuck… You’re not even ten weeks and you’re already leaking.” He snarled, smearing the liquid across her abused nipple. “Your tits are fan-fucking-tastic and I need to taste everything they make. After all, I have to make sure they won’t poison the babies.” He teased as he sucked on her nipple again, grinding his hard and throbbing cock into the sheets beneath him. 

“Michael! Fuck, Michael, please!” Lucy begged, unsure of what she was begging for as her body was as taut as a bowstring. Her orgasm was right on the edge of her consciousness and she needed it more than ever. Michael started gently nipping at her breast after forcing a few more droplets of the clear fluid from her, causing her to scream loudly in pleasure.

“The sounds you make are so intoxicating.” He mused as he began to kiss lower, his hands still squeezing at her breasts while his mouth placed wet kisses to the skin of her abdomen, “Your whole body is just hypnotizing to me. You’re like a beautiful goddess in a gorgeous freckled human form. You’re so fucking perfect in every way and I was blessed to have you in my life in every sense of the word. And now your glorious body swells with my children and I can’t stop staring at you every second of every day. You’re all mine and no one else can have you. My children grow within you and your beautiful, sexy body is mine for all eternity!” Michael growled against her skin. His fantastic way with words along with the constant nipple stimulation were what finally tipped Lucy over the edge. Her orgasm slammed into her, causing her to shout in ecstasy and arch her back against him. Michael’s cock throbbed in response, desperate to get inside her as Lucy rode out her orgasm.

“Oh my God, Michael… I love you so much…” Lucy breathed, her body trembling from her sudden orgasm. She pulled him upward to kiss him hard, her hand reaching down and unzipping his pants. Michael smirked into the kiss, reaching between them and violently ripping her denim shorts from her body. Lucy didn’t care that her shorts were now in tatters on the floor. The only thing crossing her mind was the intense desire to have Michael as deep inside her as he could possibly go. He pulled away, only slightly, to kick off his shoes and pants before returning to the beautiful woman underneath him. He kissed her again, more firmly and passionately as one hand fled to her breast and the other positioned himself at her soaking wet entrance. Both of them cried out in unison when Michael finally pushed inside. Lucy threw her head back at the fullness, her leg wrapping around his waist as Michael began to pound into her almost mercilessly. He gritted his teeth hard as grunts of effort as he slammed into her, his cock hitting all the right spots within Lucy’s tight walls. Lucy, meanwhile, had her eyes squeezed shut with one hand firmly gripping Michael’s shoulder while the other started rubbing at her clit. Her mouth had dropped open and moans spilled uninhibited from her throat. Michael moved even faster as he started sucking on her breast once more, his free hand gripping her hip so he could slam into her more easily.

“Michael! Oh fuck Michael, I love you!!!” Lucy cried out, her cunt clenching down hard around him as she tweaked her clit even harder. Michael just moaned in response as he continued to suck on her swollen tit, moving his hips harder and faster. His balls began to tighten and his cock began to swell as his orgasm kept building and building in his lower abdomen.

“Lucinda… Oh shit, Lucinda, I’m gonna cum!” Michael warned and Lucy wrapped her other leg around him, determined to keep him inside.

“Cum for me my love! Michael please, I need to feel you cum!” Lucy begged, intentionally squeezing down around him. Her intense clenching practically ripped his orgasm from him, causing him to scream into the crook of her shoulder.

“FUCK!!!” Michael snarled against her skin, his cock pulsing suddenly as he came hard and deep within her. Lucy orgasmed almost at the same time as Michael, her body contracting and twitching around him as both of them rode out their highs. She held tightly to him, her body pressed flush against his as her forehead brushed against his. The two of them lied there, their breaths intermingling in the slight space between their mouths. Lucy couldn’t stop staring up into Michael’s eyes, her mismatched gaze scanning his face.

“I love you, Michael Langdon. I love you and I love our children so deeply it’s almost painful.” Lucy mused, her hands reaching up and her fingers digging through his hair. Michael hummed in response, nuzzling into her touch with a smile.

“I love you, my beautiful Lucinda Ratsch. My precious, perfect Lucinda…” Michael kissed her lovingly as his hand gently caressed her slightly rounded abdomen. Lucy kissed back, pressing herself as close to him as she possibly could. The two of them fell asleep in each others arms, their faces snuggled up against each other.


	8. New Friend

The next few days were rather tumultuous for Lucy. Unfortunately, the anti-nausea spell Michael performed wasn’t exactly working. She spent nearly four whole days hunched over the toilet as Michael tried his best to help her all while he was working with the Cooperative to start making advancements towards repopulating the Earth. Melanie’s ginger tea recipe was helping slightly, but there wasn’t much relief for Lucy until about a week later.

She woke up one morning, her stomach finally not churning for once, and she let out a sigh of relief. Michael was already gone, a note on the bedside table explaining that he’d been called away for a meeting. Lucy was starting to worry about how much time he was spending with the Cooperative. If they were calling him away at all hours of the night and day, would he be there for her and their twins? She was so anxious that she knew she needed to clear her mind or her nerves would have her face first in the toilet yet again. Taking a deep breath and getting herself dressed, Lucy made her way to the familiar indoor garden that she loved. All the colorful flowers and the gentle breeze from the open windows usually did wonders for her anxiety and depression. Little did she know there was someone else heading to the indoor garden as well that day… Someone who had been tracking her for quite some time, making sure to keep themselves out of Michael’s gaze until the moment was right.

And the moment Lucy walked into the Sanctuary’s indoor garden that fateful morning seemed to be the perfect time.

“I’ve always admired how they manage to keep this place thriving with life, especially given all the death and devastation surrounding us.” A woman spoke up and Lucy turned around, coming face to face with Senator Allyson Mayfair-Richards. Lucy had tried her best in high school to keep up with the news and Senator Mayfair-Richards’s rise to power was certainly one she had kept her eye on. She admired how this beautiful and powerful woman managed to beat all the odds and make it to the top. So to see this woman that she looked up to for so long standing right in front of her, Lucy was downright speechless.

“O-oh my God… You’re Senator Mayfair-Richards!” Lucy exclaimed, her eyes going wide in surprise. The woman before her just chuckled and nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah. But you can just call me Ally. After all, there’s not really a government anymore for me to be a senator for.” Ally smirked, crossing her arms. She couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as she noticed the slight rounding of Lucy’s abdomen. After ridding herself of all her phobias, Ally started noticing things others generally missed. This included Lucy’s stomach that she had tried her best to keep hidden under her sweatshirt.

“Ally… Well it’s lovely to meet you! I’m Lucy, I’m a big fan of yours.” Lucy said with a smile, extending her hand which Ally happily took.

“Well the pleasure is all mine, Lucy. After all, us women gotta stick together in these hard times.” Ally shook Lucy’s hand and Lucy couldn’t stop smiling.

“I agree! I used to watch you speak on the news and I wish we had a senator like you in California where I lived.” She admitted with a shrug, her emotions seeming to suddenly get the better of her as Lucy felt lightheaded out of nowhere. She sat down on a nearby bench, a look of concern crossing Ally’s face.

“Are you ok?” Ally asked and Lucy nodded with a sigh.

“I’m fine… I’m just ten weeks pregnant with twins and these babies are already giving me a hard time. My midwife thinks I’ve got something called hyperemesis gravidarum.” Lucy explained, the Latin words sounding foreign to her ears, “It’s been hard finding one good day where I’m not just hunched over the toilet.” She gave a dry laugh as Ally sat down beside her, knowing this was exactly her way into Lucy’s life.

“You know, I have a son, and my pregnancy with him as anything but smooth, let me tell you. I’m still amazed my ex wife was able to deal with all of my bullshit.” Ally said with a laugh, “If you ever want any help with this, I live on floor 3, section C, room 12.”

“Oh my God, Ally, thank you. That’d be really helpful.” Lucy replied, her hand lazily rubbing the small bump under her sweatshirt. She then gave a heavy sigh, biting her lip as an odd question formed in her mind, “Did your ex wife work while you were pregnant?”

“Yeah, both of us did. Well, her more so than me. Why do you ask?”

“It’s just… The father of my children, my boyfriend, he’s very high up in the Cooperative and he’s been absent quite a lot lately due to his job. I just wanted to know if your ex wife was away on work duties a lot… And if she was, did that affect your pregnancy? Was she at work so often that she missed your delivery?” Lucy was clearly nervous and Ally could sense it. She hoped she could use Lucy’s nervousness to her advantage. To get under her skin far enough that she would trust her, and therefore, she would be close enough to get the leverage she needed.

“Ivy was a bit of a workaholic during my pregnancy. She wanted to make sure we had enough money to support Ozzy when he came. However, despite all that, she was there for me when it really mattered and she was there when he was born. Even though we had our many, many, MANY differences, Ivy was a good mother and was amazing with Ozzy.” Ally’s store only made Lucy worry even more but Ally reached over and took her hand, “Hey you said your man is high up with the Cooperative right? Well, if he’s as high as you say, if you ask him to take a few days off, that shouldn’t be too hard for him.” She suggested and Lucy raised an eyebrow. She had once considered that, but she knew Michael was busy rebuilding the world. He and the Cooperative were dividing up the world to the survivors and Lucy didn’t really want to disrupt that.

But then again, she didn’t want him to miss the major milestones of his children’s development.

“You’re right. After all, I am the mother of his children. He should have more reason than ever to spend time with me.” Lucy replied, feeling slightly better as she and Ally began to talk almost incessantly. 

However, Lucy had no idea that this was all part of Ally’s plan from the start.

Ever since Ally had first heard about The Cooperative, she knew she needed to be a part of it. Unfortunately, she was nowhere near powerful enough or rich enough to get a seat at that dark table. She was, however, just rich enough to buy herself and her son a spot at the Sanctuary. One of her fellow SCUM members did have an informant with the Cooperative which gave her the knowledge she needed. Once the apocalypse happened, Ally knew her main goal was to gain control of the Cooperative and the Sanctuary itself. She promised the long dead SCUM members that she would reshape the world in the feminine image. And this Sanctuary was basically what was left of civilization. Ally knew she needed to take control of the place. And, at that moment, control took the form of a single man.

Michael Langdon.

Ally spent quite a while learning about him, trying to find a potential weakness that she could exploit. Unfortunately for her, she was unable to find any weakness at all in the man for almost three years after the apocalypse. Luckily though, she remained vigilant, and her patience eventually paid off. Ally soon discovered that Michael’s weakness was a single person. The key to tearing down Michael Langdon was a beautiful, tiny redhead with heterochromia and freckles. Ally then took this knowledge and began to form a plan. She knew she had to get close to Lucy in order to take Michael down, but she had no clue how to get in with Lucy in the first place. From her observations, Lucy was rather quiet and kept to herself, preferring to spend her days drawing alone in the library. But once she learned from her close friend Ina May Gaskin that Lucy was expecting Michael’s baby, Ally knew her exact entrypoint and manner of attack. She knew exactly what she had to do to get where she needed to be.

This was the reason why Ally was listening intensely to Lucy’s story about how difficult it was for her and Michael to have a healthy baby.

“I must admit, it did take a few tries for me to get pregnant with Oz. However, I never had any miscarriages, but you do have my condolences.” Ally mused, resting her head on her hand as she listened.

“Thanks. You know, even though it’s been a while, each loss still stings my heart. I’m planning on telling these two about their siblings once they’re old enough so hopefully their memory will never be lost.” Lucy said with a sigh, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She sat silently on the bench, doing her best to think and try to calm her mind, “I just can’t wait until they’re finally here.” Her hand caressed her small belly as she knew she needed to start preparing for the twins. However, because she was so early, she was still terrified of another miscarriage, despite what the spell said. Ally just reached over and patted Lucy’s shoulder before standing up and running a hand through her hair.

“Well I know for a fact that you will be a fantastic mother. I have to go pick up my son from his tutors, so I will keep in touch! It was lovely to meet you, Lucy!” Ally shook Lucy’s hand once more before leaving the garden. Lucy, meanwhile, dug her fingers in her curly hair, doing her best to process it all. 


	9. The Nightmares

Across the main compound of The Sanctuary, Michael was trying his absolute best not to lose his mind. The members of The Cooperative didn’t want to work together nor did they want to listen to what he was saying. All while this was going on, Michael couldn’t stop worrying about Lucy. She kept getting sicker and sicker, his spells refusing to provide her with any relief, and he was terrified something could go wrong. Even though the fertility spell supposedly promised to protect the babies from miscarriage, magic was very unpredictable, and Michael hated unpredictability. He was also nervous about how he would be as a father. He assumed he’d be good at it, but given his experience with father figures, he had every right to be concerned. In addition to his fatherly fears, Michael worried about the competence of The Cooperative. They were a bunch of rich, narcissistic influencers who didn’t know how to run anything other than their own companies. That was why Michael was their leader; he had knowledge from his Father that allowed him to dominate his underlings. That was why he needed to keep going to the increasingly boring meetings. He knew how badly The Cooperative would fuck up the already fucked up world if he wasn’t there.

But he also knew he needed to be there for Lucy. In fact, she needed him more than ever in that moment. He then shot up from his seat, earning confused looks from the members of The Cooperative.

“Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. I have other things to attend to. I will be listening, however, so don’t do anything stupid.” Michael then placed a small recording device on the table before leaving the room. He walked back to his apartment, ignoring the silent prayers of his followers as they walked by. All that was on his mind in that moment was his beautiful Lucinda.

When he opened the door, Lucy was fast asleep on their bed with her sketchbook open beside her. Michael picked it up and chuckled at the drawings. She had drawn him over and over, perfect and flawless sketches of his face and body. In addition to his face, there were also sketches of what she envisioned their unborn children would look like. Images of beautiful curly haired toddlers and freckled faces littered the pages. Michael ran his fingers over the drawings, in awe of his sleeping angel that rested beside him. She had changed her clothes and now wore her favorite pair of pajamas which made Michael smile. They were Winnie The Pooh pajamas with Piglet and Tigger on the pants. The Pooh pajama top had shifted upward slightly as she slept, exposing her abdomen since she slept on her back. Michael couldn’t stop himself from crawling onto the bed with her, his large hands pressing delicately against her skin. His sparkling blue eyes watched with rapt fascination as his fingers lazily caressed her belly. He could sense the power of his children under his hands, their combined energies making his skin feel almost tingly. He leaned down and kissed her stomach just beneath her belly button, resting his forehead against it afterward.

“I… I know you can’t hear me, but you can certainly sense me. You can feel me just like I feel you. I’m your father… You two are my children, my offspring, my future… And…” Michael’s soft voice broke as he thought of what he was going to say next, “And you inherited my evil, too. I’m so sorry I’ve poisoned you already, but given what I am, it was inevitable. I love you two so deeply. I need you two to hang on for us. We need you to live… My evil has taken your siblings from us many times and your mother can’t handle losing you two as well. Please, I’m so sorry I’ve passed my darkness onto you, but I need you to withstand it for a few more months.” His voice quivered as he felt their energies shift as they confirmed they could sense him as well, “You know, you two have the best mother in the world. She’s the Supreme. She’s incredible powerful and she’ll do whatever it takes to protect you… And so will I. We love you already… You’re my chance for a better future. I could become a better person because of you two…” Michael’s voice was quiet enough not to stir Lucy, but it was the pressure of his forehead on her belly that eventually woke her. Her mismatched eyes fluttered open and looked down, a soft smile crossing her face as she saw him practically worshipping her belly.

“And you say you’re not an angel.” Lucy mumbled and Michael looked up at her in surprise, “I may not have heard what you said, but I know that what I’m looking at right now is the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.” Lucy’s words made Michael smile. He slowly crawled up her body and kissed her lovingly. She moaned into the kiss, pulling him closer as his hand gripped her curly red hair.

“I’ve been thinking a lot recently, especially about you. I need to be here with you for this. I’ve left you alone too many times already. You’re carrying my children and I have to be with you to experience it all.” Michael said when he pulled back. Lucy took his face in her hands with a smile, her thumbs lovingly stroking his cheeks.

“You’re too good to me.” Lucy said with a smirk and Michael smiled back at her, “You’re going to be an incredible father, I can feel it.” Lucy kissed him once more and the two of them proceeded to make love until they were both thoroughly exhausted. Michael fell asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her flush against him. Despite being in the arms of her beloved, Lucy’s mind was full of torment. In addition to the constant nausea, she had recently been bombarded with nightmares. Visions of the world on fire, of Michael sitting upon a throne of bones, of her children bloodied and broken at his feet. When she ran to the deceased infants, Michael only cackled above her. However, when she looked up, it was no longer Michael sitting upon the throne made of bones… It was two young children, a boy and a girl. Both were blonde and covered in freckles, their eyes black and dark smirks on their tiny faces.

“You can’t be…” Lucy muttered, horrified at the sight before her. The children only laughed and nodded at her.

“Since daddy didn’t do it properly, we had to.” The little girl said before the little boy glanced down at Lucy’s feet. Lucy slowly looked at what was once her dead babies but the bloody infants had now been replaced with Michael’s gruesome corpse.

“NO!!!” She screamed, falling to her knees and scooping his body into her arms, “No, no, no, God please no! Please come back to me! You can’t die, remember?! Michael please wake up!!” She begged helplessly as her twins cackled above her.

It was the sound of Michael’s worried voice that finally brought her back to reality.

“Lucinda! My Precious Starlight, wake up!” Michael shouted and Lucy’s eyes snapped open. She was panting heavily as she stared up at him, her body trembling with fear, “Lucinda… My love… It’s ok, you’re ok… It was just a dream.” Michael’s voice was soft and caring as Lucy wrapped her arms around him

“I…. I dreamt-”

“I know what you dreamt. I saw it too… That’s why I woke you up.” He whispered and kissed Lucy’s forehead, letting her cling to him as tightly as she needed.

“Why would our children murder you?! I was hoping your father wouldn’t have any influence over them!” Lucy stammered in fear but Michael just shushed her, rolling over and pulling her on top of him.

“Lucinda, it was just a dream. Our twins won’t ever hurt anyone, let alone their own father.” He said as calmly as he could since he too had been rattled by Lucy’s dream. He had witnessed it like an outside observer, the dream playing out in his mind like a movie. Lucy, meanwhile, sat on top of Michael’s hips and stomach as she desperately tried to come back to herself. Michael took her hand in his and put it on her stomach while his free hand forced her to look at him.

“Hey, listen to me, none of it was real. It was just your mind playing tricks on you. Our babies are still here. They’re alive and safe inside you. There’s nothing you need to worry about, ok?” His words finally began to soothe her as she firmly pressed her hand against her rounded stomach.

“You always know just what to say to calm me down.” Lucy said with a small smile, rolling onto her side and holding Michael close until she finally fell asleep. Michael, however, was wide awake. She was already having nightmares about their twins becoming evil. He himself had seen that throne of bones before in his own dreams, but it was always him as the White Faced Demon sitting upon it.

But then it hit him.

He had managed to get Satan to promise to stay away, but the White Faced Demon had made no such promise. He had assumed the demon would stay dormant as it had been doing since they reached The Sanctuary, but when he contacted his Father, it had reawakened. Michael could already feel its power beginning to surge in his veins. His anxiety began to spike as well due to the fear that his own personal evil was already corrupting his unborn children.


	10. The Seven Wonders

Despite his own fears, Michael continued to stay close to Lucy for the next few weeks. The only times he left her alone were when she went to the bathroom and when he got phone calls from the Cooperative. Lucy was beginning to get curious about this newfound affection. Michael had always been protective of her, especially when she was pregnant, but this was starting to border on clingy. She wasn’t exactly uncomfortable with it, in fact she rather enjoyed the extra attention, but it was worrying her a bit given how it was slightly out of character for him. 

Another time when Lucy managed to get away during those clingy weeks was when she wanted to see Melanie and Ally. Melanie’s pregnancy was progressing exactly as planned and she was over the moon about it. Unfortunately for Lucy, her pregnancy wasn’t exactly normal. Not only was she still experiencing the extreme morning sickness (if one could even call it that since it lasted all day), but her nights were slowly but surely being filled with nightmares. Every night, Lucy was having heart stoppingly terrifying nightmares. They ranged from her normal fears of heights and spiders to her darker, more twisted fears of Michael and her children dying or ruling hell. Lucy had her head in her hands as she explained all this to Melanie and Ally as they sat in her living room. As Melanie’s due date got closer and closer, Lucy wanted to be with her best friend more often, and that afternoon she decided to bring Ally along with her so all her friends could meet up.

“Have you been able to get any sleep with these crazy ass dreams?” Melanie asked, handing Lucy a cup of her ginger tea as the redhead let out a heavy sigh.

“Well yeah, but I just keep waking up with overwhelming anxiety. Michael’s presence definitely helps but then again, it’s also not helping at the same time. Some mornings I wake up and my depression is just kicking my ass, and he’s almost suffocating with how much affection he gives me.” Lucy explained with a chuckle.

“I find it funny how just a few weeks ago, you were complaining that you didn’t see him enough. Now that you got your wish, you’re complaining that you’re seeing him too much.” Ally said with a laugh, “But I get where you’re coming from. When I was pregnant with Oz, my emotions were all over the place. One minute I wanted my wife as close as possible, the next I wanted nothing to do with her.”

“The thing is I don’t know how to handle it. I wasn’t like this during any of my previous pregnancies. Like this time around, everything is heightened so much more than normal for me. I wonder if that has anything to do with the fact that I’m carrying twins?” Lucy then grabbed a pencil and her sketchbook off the side table, drawing Michael’s eyes as a way to calm her nerves. Melanie felt her heart ache for her friend. She reached over and took Lucy’s hand, pressing it to her belly where her child was moving.

“Luce, just think, in a few weeks you’ll be feeling this yourself. Just focus on that. Focus on the two beautiful little lives inside you. Forget about everything else that’s upsetting you… Just think of them.” Melanie’s words made Lucy tear up. Her hormones were continuing to make her emotional, and to hear her friend say such sweet words was making her weak. She took her hand back and pressed it against her own belly. At 15 weeks, she had really started to pop. Since she was so skinny and short to begin with, her belly was quite obvious when compared to how it used to be. Lucy could sense the energy of her twins under her hand. She could feel their rapid pulses and when she closed her eyes to enhance the sensations, the lights in the room began to flicker. Books suddenly flew off the shelves and all the candles in the room simultaneously came alight.

“What the hell?!” Melanie gasped at the sudden display of power. Ally couldn’t stop staring at Lucy as she realized it was coming from her. She swallowed dryly as the idea that Lucy’s sudden strange powers were connected to the Cooperative somehow popped into Ally’s head. After all, if the Cooperative controlled everything, how else other than magic could that be accomplished?

“Lucy!” Ally shouted and Lucy snapped out of her haze. The candles extinguished all at once and everything finally stood still. The two other women stared at Lucy as if she had a second head. Lucy quirked her eyebrow in confusion as she frantically scanned the room.

“Uhhh…. Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked. She had basically tuned out of reality when her senses heightened. Her magic had spiralled out of control in that moment and she hadn’t even realized it.

“Lucy, are you ok?” Ally asked, both nervously and curiously. If being a part of the Cooperative gave someone magical abilities, Ally definitely wanted to be the leader of the group even more than before. This strange situation only further fueled Ally in her dark plan.

“I’m fine? Why, what happened?”

“Luce, you didn’t just see all those books fly off the shelves and the candles suddenly light themselves out of nowhere?” Melanie said, just as confused as Ally was.

“No?” Lucy then looked beside her, spotting books strewn all across the floor. It was then that she realized her powers had gone haywire while she tried to sense her children. There were a few moments of awkward silence before a sudden wave of nausea gripped at Lucy’s stomach. She ran past her friends and vomited into the toilet violently. In her mind, Lucy was more confused than ever. Not only had her powers gone out of control, but the second she came back to herself, she couldn’t stop herself from puking up everything she had in her stomach. When she finally stopped getting sick, Lucy sat back on her heels and putting her head in her hands.

“What the hell are you two doing to me?” She whispered as she gently rubbed her belly, trying to understand all the strange chaos.

“Lucy?” Ally’s voice piped up as she knocked on the door, “Lucy are you ok in there?”

“I’m fine! I’m fine, really…” Lucy called out as Melanie put her hand on Ally’s shoulder and gestured toward the door.

“Hey Luce, I think Ally and I are gonna go back to my place. She said she would help me set up the crib. So if you feel better later, feel free to come by alright?” Melanie shouted and Lucy sighed heavily.

“Yep. That’s fine. You kids go have fun.” Lucy said with a weak laugh as Melanie and Ally promptly left the apartment. A few moments later, Lucy finally got her strength back and stood up, grabbing onto the towel rack for support as she was still a bit woozy. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she immediately became worried. She was even more pale than normal, her freckles seemingly more noticeable as well. Her multicolored eyes seemed to have lost their trademark sparkle and somehow, she was even skinnier than she was before she was pregnant. It was then that she also really started to wonder what her pregnancy was doing to her abilities. She’d never really used them before except for when they were really necessary. However, the fact that they just went crazy for almost no reason made Lucy concerned as to what could possibly happen as her pregnancy progressed. She felt like in order to get them back under control, she needed to start putting them to use. Maybe by releasing the pent up magical energy, it would spare her from dramatic accidents later on.

When Michael returned later that evening, he was surprised to find Lucy with a large spell book in her lap. She had her long red hair pulled back as she focused intensely on the book in front of her.

“And just what exactly has triggered my soulmate to FINALLY investigate her abilities?” Michael asked as he approached. He could sense the power in the air as he got closer. The sheer strength she possessed was making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Lucy looked up when she heard his voice, a gentle smile crossing her face.

“Something happened earlier with Melanie and Ally. I think the twins are affecting my abilities and I just want to make sure I’m not losing them completely.” Lucy explained, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“I’ve been waiting for so long to truly help you with your power. You’re the only one equal to me in that respect, but you barely know how to use said power. I’ve been craving to teach you how to become the Supreme I know you’re meant to be.” Michael said with a smile, sitting beside her on the bed. He glanced at the spells she was looking at, quirking an eyebrow at how advanced the spells were, “Ok, so those kinds of spells might be a little too hard for you right now. Why don’t we start off with something simpler?” He suggested, closing the book all together. Lucy looked at him, confused for a moment, before he picked up the pen she had been using to take notes. He then held it in front of her, resting it in his palm.

“Move this pen with your mind. Throw it across the room.” Michael commanded and Lucy blinked as she stared at the pen. It wasn’t long before she felt energy building under her skin. Her body felt like it was vibrating as all of a sudden, the pen flew out of Michael’s hand and smacked straight into the door. Michael couldn’t stop the small laugh that escaped him at this feat.

“Very good, Lucinda! Now I already know you’re proficient in pyrokinesis,” As he said that, Lucy smirked in agreement as all of the candles in the room spontaneously lit up from her magic. Michael chuckled at this display before speaking again, “How about you give this a try: control my mind. Force me to do something against my will.” His demand made Lucy a bit concerned.

“A-are you sure? I’m not sure I’ll be able to do that.” 

“Lucinda, my Precious Starlight, you are definitely strong enough to do that. Now make me do something. Control my mind.” He demanded again and Lucy swallowed dryly. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on the bond she shared with Michael. She felt the buzzing under her skin increase as she searched through their bond. Once she got a good grip on it, Lucy felt the air leave the room as she tried to control his mind… To force him to do the one thing she’d always asked of him but he’d never done. Michael soon felt a presence in his mind, forcing his self control out the window. Soon enough, he was revealing his true face, his skin paling and his eyes turning black as the White Faced Demon was forced to the front lines.

“ **_Lucinda…”_ ** Michael’s voice was deeper and trembling with fear as Lucy opened her eyes. She gasped as she gazed upon his true face… The face of the White Faced Demon, “ **_Lucinda, what have you done?!”_ ** Michael whispered as he pulled away from her. Lucy then grabbed his hand, forcing him to look at her by using her control over him.

“Michael… I’m not scared of you.” She whispered, trying to soothe him as she stared into his empty black eyes, “I love you, my darling. I love every single part of you and this is the one side of you you’ve always refused to show me. You said to force you to do something. I forced you to bare your entire soul to me.” Lucy reached over and cupped his white face in her hands, her finger tracing the bloody pentagram on his forehead. Michael was trembling under her touch as if he was trying to hold something back, “I love both the beauty and the beast, the man and the demon… Michael and The Antichrist. And now, I finally see all of you.” Lucy said, finally releasing her control on him. His face immediately turned back to normal and his eyes turned blue once more. He stared at her with a look of both shock and adoration clear on his face.

“I thought you hated that side of me…” He muttered and Lucy shook her head.

“Not anymore. I  _ used _ to be terrified of that side of you. I was worried about what you were capable of… But I learned over time that no matter what, you are my soulmate.” She took his hand and placed it on her belly, allowing him to feel the sheer energy of their children inside her, “You’re also the father of my children. I chose you to love and father my children. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to that.” Lucy’s words made Michael let out a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry… I’m just not exactly used to this kind of compassion. You’re pretty much the only person who’s shown me this kind of kindness without wanting anything in return. Even though we’ve been together for years, I’m still shocked by you quite often.” Michael said with a dark laugh. Lucy just smiled and caressed his cheek while he pressed his hand more firmly on her belly. 

“I love you. I’ve always loved you.” Lucy said and Michael nodded in response, “I’m sorry I forced you into revealing your true face.”

“No… It’s fine. I asked you to control my mind. You did what I asked of you. If you’d like, we can continue. After all, you are the Supreme.” Michael teased after pulling himself back together. Lucy just laughed at him and shook her head.

“How the hell can you do that? You have an emotional outburst one moment and the next you’re suddenly calm and collected again.” Lucy scoffed. Michael simply just rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

“I think it might be because I’m not entirely human. But then again, it might just be the way I am, darling.” He winked at her, causing Lucy to laugh. 

“Fine. Ok. What else do you want me to dor?” She asked as she crossed her arms.

“There’s a specific book somewhere in this room. A book that happens to be my favorite book from when I was a child. I’ve never told you the name of this book, but I want you to find it. I want you to sense where the book is in this room and bring it back to me.” Michael explained. Lucy narrowed her eyes, unsure of how or even if she’d be able to do that. Regardless, she nodded and closed her eyes, trying to hone in on the book Michael was talking about. Suddenly, it seemed as if all the noise in the room was silenced. The entire room went completely silent except for the sound of a soft pulse. When Lucy opened her eyes, she stood up and followed the sound of the pulse. Walking across the room to a small wooden bookcase, Lucy pushed past other books and found the source of the noise. She pulled the small book out and looked at the cover, letting out a laugh of surprise when she read the title.

“Peter Pan? Really?!” Lucy asked as she held out the book and Michael nodded with a laugh.

“I was not really allowed to be a child, Lucinda. Just the idea of a boy being lucky enough to stay a child forever was basically a dream for me.” Michael shrugged. Lucy just shook her head again before hopping in the bed beside him.

“No matter how much I think I know you, you always find new ways to surprise me.” Lucy laughed and Michael smirked in response.

“I’m always full of surprises.” He winked at her again before taking her hand in his, “The next test might be a bit difficult, seeing that you’re pregnant. I’m not even sure if you should attempt this just yet.”

“Why, is it dangerous?”

“No, not at all. It’s just that I’m unsure if it will work since you’re carrying two other lives inside you. It’s called Transmutation, which is just a fancy way of saying Teleportation.” He explained and Lucy quirked an eyebrow. She’d always seen Michael teleport anywhere he wanted, but she was unsure if she could do it herself.

“Well it’s worth a try. After all, in order to be a Supreme, I have to complete the Seven Wonders right?” She took a deep breath and focused on the inside of their closet. She envisioned the walk in closet in her minds eye, noting every little detail before forcing herself to project her body into that space. Soon enough, Lucy vanished from the bed and reappeared inside the dark closet. Her first instinct was to check on her children, her hands flying to her small belly. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt their presences still nestled deep within her womb.

“Lucinda?” Michael called out, a bit shocked that she had managed to do it. Lucy opened the closet door with a smile, laughing softly when she saw Michael’s surprised expression, “Well I’ll be damned! Nice work, my love.” He stood up from the bed and approached her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in for a kiss. She happily kissed back for a moment before tapping him on the nose with her index finger.

“I’m always full of surprises, Michael.” She teased, throwing his own words back at him, “What’s next? There’s two more wonders to complete.” She asked but Michael’s face fell in response.

“The last two of the Seven Wonders will have to wait until after the twins are born. These two wonders deal with the balance between life and death. If done improperly or failed completely, you could die. I know for a face that your pregnancy could alter the outcome of these tests, so we’ll wait on those strengths until after our family is finally complete.” Michael’s words made Lucy blink in confusion but despite her confusion, she did understand where he was coming from. He wanted to protect all three of them. Lucy simply nodded in response before taking Michael’s hand and putting it on top of her belly. He smiled as she did so, his thumb lovingly stroking the rounded skin.

“You know, despite knowing the fact that nothing could ever possibly hurt you, I’m still terrified I’ll lose you in childbirth.” Michael’s voice went quiet as more of his fears bubbled to the surface. It seemed to Lucy that the longer they were in the Sanctuary, the more Michael dropped his dark Antichrist persona around her. Many times Lucy heard him angrily yelling on the phone in his domineering tone only to revert back to the young teenage boy she had fallen in love with the second he hung up the phone. She was probably the only person left alive that saw Michael this way.

She also was the only one who knew how deadly serious he was about his childbirth fears.

“Michael, I’m not gonna die in childbirth. These babies are gonna come out safely and without a hitch, I promise you.”

“You don’t know that. What if something goes wrong? What if I’m not able to bring you back?” He started to panic as his fears began to consume him but Lucy simply took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

“Michael, listen to me, I’m not like your mother. Our children won’t kill me. Our twins may be the children of the Antichrist, but they’re not Antichrists themselves. We’re going to raise them better than you were. They won’t be consumed by the darkness that lives within both of us.” Lucy’s words made Michael let out a shaky sigh. She was right… She was always right…

“Forgive me for being anxious. It’s just that neither of us have had the best experiences with this sort of thing.” Michael gave a weak smile and rested her forehead against his.

“We’re gonna be ok… We’re all gonna be ok.”


End file.
